The Sad Story Of An English Outcast
by Mewtow
Summary: Is dead! Read my reworking of this story, Outcasting English.
1. Even though they outlast my love

Whoo! My first fan fic here. I hope its good. Don't worry, Damien is going to come into the picture soon! I just had to set the plot up. Yes its slash and if you don't like slash, don't flame me. Just don't read it. And no its not the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or the characters, though I love Pip like my own. –snuggles him-

Warning: Course language and abuse of chicken noodle soup. XD

Chapter One:

_WHY? What did I do to deserve this?_ _Why do they always choose to pick on me? _

Those familiar question flash thorough my mind with no answers. Those questions are _always_ unanswered. I cry and sob into my briefcase-like bag, the salty tears stinging my face. I switched from a backpack to a briefcase-like handbag in 7th grade. They couldn't stop me from running away by grabbing my backpack that way.

But today the bag wouldn't make a difference anyway. Today they caught me off guard in the cafeteria. I was sitting a by Butters and Tweek, minding my own business when Cartman and Kenny walked up.

"Hey Pip! What's going on?" Cartman said in a nicer voice than usual. I looked up at him from the corner of my eyes, my hand stopped in mid air as I was bringing the spoon to my mouth.

"Nothing," I said simply and I almost wince, noticing that my strong English accent still hasn't decreased scince elementary school again.

"Right-o. Well Kenny wants to ask you something." I hate when he mimics me.

Kenny nodded under his hood. "Yeah, wanted to know if your soup was hot," his voice was slightly muffled from talking beneath his hood so I strained to hear.

My face twisted in puzzlement at his weird question. "Yes, I guess it is.. Why do you ask?"

Kenny's snicker could be seen through his orange, ghetto smelling jacket.

"Because, frenchie, I wanted to do this!" Cartman said wickidly.

What is '_this_' I ask myself, before it hits me. A little too late though.

I scream in pain as the steaming hot soup and the offending noodles and bits of chicken are poured over my head by Cartman, searing the skin it touches. My small hat resting atop my head luckily absorbed some before it was knocked off as I shrieked and yelped in extreme pain and jerked around.

_OHGODIT_HURTS! PLEASE! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP ITS BURNING MY FACE!

Kenny and Cartman were laughing hystericaly at my pain, but it sounds hundreds of times louder than it should. Then I look jerkily around. Everyone in the student body is laughing at me…. again.

I whir around in my seat, grab my bag and cover my face with it. I bolt up trying to escape the laughter, but only succseding in knocking Kenny back into Cartman who falls on the lunch table, landing on food and drink. I keep running towards the door, my bag still blocking people from seeing my burning flesh. As I run through the doors I can hear Cartman scream at the top of his lungs many cuss words before screaming out, "FUCK YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

He doesn't run after me though, and I rush to the bathroom to wash the now drying soup of my face and shirt and to cool my flushing and stinging face with cold water.

_WHY? What did I do to deserve this? Why do they always choose to pick on me?_

I drop my bag by the sink and turn on the cold water. I fling water onto my face, not caring how much water I'm getting on me and my surroundings. The water slowly soothes my scalded skin. I take strands at a time of my hair that had chicken noodle soup on it, and wash the yellow crusting liquid off my blond hair. My hair is the same as its always been, right above shoulder length, straight, and platinum blond. It looks the same as it was… scince about 4th grade. Heck, I'm even wearing the same clothes, pink knee socks, brown shorts with a matching brown jacket, and, until earlier, a small beret-like hat , only many sizes bigger. I haven't gotten fat or anything, I'm quite scrawny, I just grew extremely tall. Last time I went to the doctors office I was measured at five feet nine inches. That was of course quite a few months ago. I think I've grown about to inches.

I jerked out of my cleaning daze to find my hair clean and two very angry and familiar voices not far away from the boy's bathroom door. I look around for cover. There is the stalls, but Cartman or Kenny would either ram it down or climb underneath. Starting to panick I grab my bag and start to cry a little about to chance just running like a madman out of the bathroom and the school. I press my face against the door and strain to hear any form of noise coming this way.

They're close… too close to run. I panic even more when I realize something in the back of my head say something.

_Get out now Phillip! I can guarantee you that whatever they do to you now will be MUCH worse than just having soup poured on your head. You know that Hitler reincarnation and little whore too well. Remember last time?_

I do.

Last time they…. they.. raped me… or at least Kenny did. Cartman just watched in horror at the sick things Kenny did, and once he was through with me Cartman came at me with a razor blade to, 'Leave my mark and shut you up, you cocksucker,' as he bluntly told me. After that they reverted back to more immature things, but I'm sure they wont mind too do it again. Or something worse.

I close my eyes in an attempt to stop crying and calm myself. I look around one final time and hug my bag to my chest for self comfort. Then I see it. A window! Thank you God, thank you!

I open it and its just big enough to let a scrawny, little sophmore like me through. I squeeze through the frame and land on my hands and do an unintentional flip onto my back. I grimace at the sting in my back from landing on pavement, but disregard it. I need to go home. I brush my soup stained clothes off a little, knowing how haphazard I must look.

Suddenly I hear voices inraged voices yelling behind me as Cartman and Kenny search the bathroom for me. I make a mad dash across the front lawn of the school, trying to keep out of sight of the troublesome duo. I see a tree and hide behind it and catch my breath.

After a few minutes of sitting there regaining strength, I get up and try to think happy thoughts as I walk home.

…_Kittens… Cookies…A world without the two bastards...Damien…_

I catch myself thinking that last thought and blush a bit. I haven't seen him in seven years, but I find that I like him a lot still. I wish.. he was at school so I wasn't so alone and maybe he could stand up for me.

I keep thinking about him and soon find myself giddy, prancing and skipping down the side walk with my face ablaze. I sit under a nearby tree and day dream about Damien coming back to school, me actually finding enough courage to ask him out on a date…

I get up and brush off the seat of my pants. I'm sure Cartman and Kenny are trying to find me and I don't want them to stop me on the way. I convert my thoughts quickly to my beloved and prance around, stopping occasionally to pull up me knee socks. Sooner than I'd like I'm back home.

My adoptive parents are nice, and I know that they love me like I was their birth child, but.. I don't really like them. They don't understand me. They actually don't care too much about me either. I walk up to the door and find it locked. I knock on it a few times, and then revert to the doorbell.

Peculiar..

Mothers always home.

I've never came home to a locked door and no one there. I look at the driveway. Mother _and _father's cars are parked side by side on the concrete. They would surely open the door for me.,

Something is not right.

I start beating on the door with full force and trying to knock it down in a feeble attempt to gain access to the inter chambers of my house.

No use..

I sigh.. Once I think about it this _has_ happened before. My parents were at a friends house. The friend picked them up and the cars were left here. They got carried away and forgot I lost my key in 8th grade, I was a freshman, and didn't get home till late….

Then I think of Cartman and Kenny again and hope to God that they don't stay out late again.. Course they didn't expect me home so early.. Maybe they'll come home soon.

I slide down the wooden door and sigh. Soon enough though, I'm finding myself day dreaming of Damien again and all is well.


	2. All life that I know is selfdamnation

Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit.

A.N.: At bottom.

Warning: Course Language and ze monkeys take over ze world:D Actually.. The ladder is not true…. Thank god.. Think of all the crap..

Chapter Two:

I awoke from my Damien daze when I heard a car pull up in front of the house and two car doors slam shut. I was startled and jerked to attention. I looked up towards the noise to find my parents walking towards the house, waving and saying goodbyes to whoever was in the car. I scoot over to the left of the door, hoping mother wont be able to see my face if I don't stand up. The car pulled away after a moment and my parents kept walking in the door's direction. Suddenly, my mother stopped in her red pumps and gasped as her eyes finally landed on me before she let out an all too familiar sigh and continued to the door.

"Oh dear! Phillip! What happed to you _this _time? And what happened to your clothes?" she said, worry mixed with a bit of disappointment evident in her tone.

"Just some bullies poured soup over my head mother. I'm still Right-O, no need to worry about me," I reply even though my back is a little sore from the fall and my face feels tender.

She bent over slightly and lifted my chin up, her muddy brown eyes piercing my sky blue ones. She studies my face for a moment. "Oh, really dear? I'm so sorry! Your face looks awful red though… Does it hurt hun?"

"Yes, mother... A little bit."

"Come inside then dear, I'll give you some ointment and pain killers so it won't hurt as much."

My father has already unlocked the door and gone inside, not really caring about what had happened to me or our discussion. I go in and stop a moment as I look at my father sitting in front of the TV with small glasses covering his dull-green eyes and his short, straight, grey hair. I'm pretty sure I'm the reason he has so much grey hair. With all the things that people do to me, I've probably given him a lot of grief. That's probably why he doesn't care anymore, he doesn't want any more grey hairs.

I sigh and move on in the direction mother took. I find her in the bathroom searching through the medicine cabinet behind the mirror for medicine. I see she has already put some off-brand Tylenol bottle on the counter, so I pick it up and take two out. I hold them in my palm as my mother sighs as she continues her search for ointment.

"Its okay mother, I think the pills will be enough."

"Really?"

"I'm fine mother."

Her reply was a sigh as she closed the cabinet and passed through the threshold into the hallway. I watch her leave and then dry-swallow the pills.

_Why dose this happen to me? Why do they do this so I have to sadden my parents like this?_

_Because you're a wimp, god hates you, and you're a worthless piece of shit._

_NO! No, I'm not. And that's not true!_

_Then what is the truth? What's the answer, Pip? _

…..

_Don't have one do you? I'm telling you it's the truth._

_NO ITS NOT! Shut-up, you know nothing fag._

_Hah! How can I not know anything? I'm you. Oh, and you just called yourself a fag, you know that?_

_SHUT-UP! YOU LIE!_

My eyes widen as I suddenly realize I was fighting with myself. I suddenly feel very sleepy. I go into my room and blink as I notice the time on my bedside clock.

Its 5:08….

Wh-wha? _Its 5:08!_

_How'd it get so late so fast? It only seemed like I was waiting for them to arrive for… like five minutes… How'd I manage that?_ I change into my pajamas quickly, turn out the light, and jump into bed.

_Wait a minute… why am I so tired at 5:08?... or 5:10 now.. whatever.._

My mind passes over the ladder question and jumps to a previous one. My eyes start to droop and finally close, but my mind kept working for a moment.

_How'd I manage that? Oh I remember now…_

_...Damien..._

I woke up ten hours later at three A.M the next day. I wish I had stayed up later so I wouldn't have awakened so early. I usually wake up at two hours before school at six.

Since I'm up, I decide to go ahead and take a shower. My hair feels disgusting now; I must not have cleaned it all out like I thought I did. I go to my closet and dresser and grab the clothes I'm going to wear the rest of the day and grab something similar to what I wore the previous day. On my way out I glance at my calendar to see what day it is and once I do I stop dead in my tracks. Its not the fact that today is Friday, I'm rather fond of that, its that today my sister, Amelia, is coming home from college for a job interview back here in here hometown, South Park.

She studied to become a juvenile psychiatrist at college and has finally graduated. The school, which has been in need of a new school counselor since fourth grade, has offered her a job as the new school counselor. I really hope she doesn't get it. I get sent to the counselor often and I don't really want to talk to her about my personal problems or what-not. Also I hate her. I've hated her ever since she threw me out that window. Plus, she is a busy-body know-it-all.

I sigh and shake it off; I'll deal with it later. I walk back to my closet and put the clothes back in and pick out more 'fashionable' clothes consisting of a red, black, and pink striped, short-sleeved shirt and some black jeans. Along with my sister being the things previously said she also is a fashion whore. Whenever I wear my regular clothes she makes fun of me, so I've learned it best to wear up-to-date articles of clothing around her.

I finally go to the bathroom and turn the water to a preferable temperature, strip myself of my maroon pajamas, and get in. I wash and rinse my hair quickly, soon finding the water and shampoo burning my face. I get out, finding the water's line of fire unbearable. I dry off, get dressed, and go back into my room.

I sit there for a while and then realize I've forgotten to do my English homework last night. I look around my room, searching for my bag. I can't find it…

_Where the hell is it? _

_Scatter-brain._

_I'm not a scatter-brain._

_Then how come you forgot you left it on the porch?_

Now I remember.. I go down the stairs quietly, trying not to wake up my adoptive parents. I open the front door and a rank smell greets me. It smells like rotten eggs… When I step outside, I discover why. My house has been egged… Again. And I'm going to have to clean it… Again.

I sigh and walk out, ignoring the smell and dreading that I know my plans for after we pick up my sister already. I look by the door, where I sat yesterday and find my bag there. It has an egg or two on it and I pick it up and shake it in the air, trying to get the raw egg off. I go back inside and go in the kitchen to clean my bag, and I'm greeted by the more pleasant smell of coffee wafting in the air. I sit my bag down on the table and get a cloth and wet it.

While picking my bag up to clean it I find myself remembering the last time my house was egged. That was when I was…. raped. I had pissed off Kenny _and_ Cartman by not doing they're bidding. There was a huge contest at school of who could raise the most money for a fundraiser, but nobody gives a shit about the school, they want the wonderful prizes. I had my eye on one, a new state-of-the-art lap top, but Cartman wanted it too. Cartman _told_ me to raise enough money for him and Kenny to both get new computers. I agreed, knowing they'd do something to me for not doing it. I only raised enough money for one, and on the spur of the moment claimed the computer. Once the terrible two heard this information, they were enraged.

At first they only threatened to beat me up if I didn't hand over the computer and beg for mercy for not raising enough money for two. I did nothing of the sort though, I was always getting beat up by the school bullies and was used to it. They were infuriated, but didn't beat me up. They just simply egged my house. When I was sent outside to clean the house with the hose, I had a very bad feeling. I started rinsing off the house and before I had even done half of it… they grabbed me and took me to near the bridge that connects South Park with North Park.

I had no idea of what was happening. Kenny took some rope out of his hoodie's pocket tied my hands around a big oak tree. Then.. he just had his way with me. I _know_ he must be bi or gay now, for the way he handled me. It was a degrading, frightening, painful, orgasmic, and embarrassing experience. But then Cartman came out from his 'OMG! I cant believe Kenny is doing really gay things to him!' trance and took a razor blade out of his back pocket. He told me, "If you tell _anyone_, even your mommy, about this I'll kill you. Don't believe I'll hesitate, you mother fucker. This is also to leave my mark and shut you up, you cocksucker."

It cut up unseeable places if you wore clothing. He cut my stomach a few times, mainly making 'x'' s for some reason, the upper parts of my thighs, and the middle of my back around my spine. I have a 'x' scar on my lower abdomen near my pelvis and leg, a reminder of that horrible evening. They actually had enough decency to take me back home though, where I finished rinsing the house even though I was bleeding pretty badly from the cuts and some other wounds. I had to treat myself after words to keep it all a secret. It still _is_ a secret.

I loose my train of depressive thoughts when I jump at the sound of the coffee pot's 'I'm done, now DRINK ME!' beep. I clean my bag and sniff it.

_Oh great_…_ Its smells like rotten eggs now_...

I toss the thought aside and before I leave the kitchen, I grab an apple from the counter. I walk quietly up the stairs to my room again. I sit down at my desk and start my English homework all the while wondering why we have to study our own language and eating my apple.

I complete my homework and my apple in about two hours with about two hours left until school starts. I sigh and put my stuff back into my bag.

_Maybe if I wash the house now Cartman and Kenny won't expect it and I'll be safe._

_Or… They could be waiting for you outside in case you actually think of doing that before._

_If I wait 'till after we pick up Amelia maybe they'll be gone._

_Or… They could just stay until you come out and then grab you, when its easier to do it at night._

_What if they don't come and get me? What if I only pissed them off enough to egg my house, or they wanted to just scare me.._

_Or… They could want you to think that so that they'll catch you off guard like they did at lunch._

_What are you now? My voice of reason?_

_No. Just the pesky voice in the back of your head determined to kill you when your doubts and worries from being alone since Damien, blossom into full-fledged mental problems and you finally kill yourself._

_... I would have rather not known that._

_Hey, you asked for it, cocksucker._

I sigh and start to cry a little. I'll wash it as late as I can to do it. At least people may hear me scream or something if they come.

My parents dropped me off at school on time, completely disregarding the fact that they caught me crying my eyes out a few minutes ago like it was an average occurrence. Which it is actually…

When I entered the building instead of feeling dread like I always do, I actually feel… happiness. I don't know why.. I'm quite confused. It looks the same way as it always has. The cheerleaders and preps chatting away by the lockers; the jocks and popular boys huddled together across the hall talking about the preps breasts or how they scored with one of them; the goths and punks standing as far away possible from the preps either wanting death or goofing off and a cloud of hatred looming above them; all the 'normies', nerds, weirdos, and friendless people strewn around in between the main groups of power.

I go to my locker and take the things out of it I need for my first 3 periods before I slide down the lockers and land on my ass on the filthy hallway, waiting for the bell that begins school to ring. It does a few minutes later and I get up and walk to my first period; Reading. Luckily, neither Kenny nor Cartman are in six of my eight classes, this being one of the ones they are not. I sit near the front in the second row. I sit by myself, everybody else sits by their friends in the back. The bell rings and the teacher, Mrs. Hellwitz a crusty old hag of a woman, taps on the board with a ruler.

Once everyone is quiet Mrs. Hellwitz begins, "Good morning class. I expect you all to shut the hell up today, for I have a very important lesson that you learned in second grade, but hell knows that even though we teach you the same crap every year—"

She was cut off by a semi-familiar voice emanating from a scrawny, raven haired, boy who looked vaguely familiar. "Um… Excuse me, Mrs.." he looked at a slip of paper I'm assuming is his schedule," Hellwitz? I just moved back to South Park and this is supposed to be my first class.."

"Fine then, I don't care. Now go sit the hell anywhere you want."

He nodded before looking around for a moment and then smiling at me.

"Hurry the hell up! I have to reteach you stuff you'll actually never use in real life if you don't read books!"

The raven haired boy glared at her before he came and sat on the desk to my right.

_Why does he looks so familiar.. And why did he smile at me and then sit by me?... He is kinda cute… Wait… didn't he say he just _'moved back to South Park'_? It couldn't be true… Could it?_

I blushed a little at my thoughts and after a few minutes a note fell on my desk.

_A note… to me?_ _The only notes I get are death threats by bullies… but there isn't any bullies in this class…Or ones to pass on.. But there is no one else over here._

_OPEN THE FUCKING NOTE ALREADY!_

I stare at the note a moment before I dare touch it. I pick it up and on the outside of the folded up note it says:"_2: Pip" _ in slightly messy handwritingSo _it_ _is_ mine.. I look at the other side and see no 'from:senders name here'. I go ahead and open it:

"_Hey Pip!_

_Wuz up? Nothing much here. Just moved back to South Park from the seventh level of hell… Speaking of hell.. Does Mrs. Hellwitz say hell a lot, or is it just me being weird? Well, we haven't talked in a while, eh? How about we sit together at lunch so we can catch up sum? I also need to ask you few questions then._

_Hope ta see you there, Damien."_

My heart fluttered at the name of the sender and I know I must have blushed some.

_D-d-d-DAMIEN! He's back! I can't believe it! HES BACK!_

I quickly grabbed a piece of paper from my bag and in neat handwriting quickly replied:

"_Hey!_

_Damien! Is that really you? I never thought … I'd see you again. And she ironically says hell a lot, right-o. Sure! I'd love too!_

_Cant wait to see you at lunch!"_

Suddenly the bell rang to end the class period and to begin the passing period. I stood up, grabbed a bag, and handed the note to Damien before walking merrily out the door.

A.n.: Dear… gods… my hands…. hurt… XX;;; Moral of the day: Don't start typing a long chapter of you fic at 11. There ya go, **Vcorrigan**. I gave you your rape reason/thingy. I would have went into a bit more erm.. detail if I knew have far you can go with the Teen rating. D Thanks for the reviews everyone, all three of you.. Review you people who read and didn't review please or I may stop writing, even at the risk of a certain someone –cough vcorrigan cough- killing me. 3


	3. You blushed and smiled

A.N: Bottom

Disclaimer: Don't own SP

Warning: Course language

Chapter Three:

I was surprised to find that we also had third and fifth period, chemistry and history, together. In chemistry he got paired up with Bebe, her partner Kyle was absent, and I wished that we could have been partners but, I was partners with Butters. In history though, he actually got to sit by me, but he didn't talk much. The history teacher was the kind that gave you detention for even asking somebody for a pen.Since we had fifth together though, we got to walk to lunch together. He kept his mouth shut the whole way there and had his hands jammed into his baggy, black pants pockets.

_I wish I could hold his hand…_

_But he probably doesn't feel the same way about you. He is probably not gay. Also he probably won't even be your friend after he makes more. He is probably just using you as a makeshift friend so he doesn't look like an antisocial freak._

_No, I don't think Damien would do that._

_How do you know? After all this is only the second day you've know him in your entire life._

_I hate you._

_I love you too._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrive at the cafeteria and after having to walk halfway across campus, the cafeteria's lines are line along the walls and to the door. We get in the shortest line and wait about ten minutes in line before we get our food and I lead him to the same table that the soup incident happened at yesterday. He sets down his lunch tray in front of me and sits. I'm happy I didn't have to eat leftover soup from yesterday and was lucky enough to get tacos. I'm really hungry. I guess that's what I get for only having an apple in about twenty-four hours. I don't want to look like a pig in front of Damien though, so I don't scarf it down and eat like a normal person.

Damien suddenly smiles really big at me. "So… Pip how's life been since I left?"

I remember that he said he had questions for me, but I didn't really think they would be so casual like this. I imagine things to much. "Almost exactly the same as it was when you were here."

"Oh, so you mean your still getting picked on?" he said and started eating his tacos as well.

"Well… yes." I wish he wouldn't ask _these_ questions.

"Oh… well I've been meaning to ask you something real important.. and I know you don't know me to well and you'll probably say no.. but you're my only friend so—" he was cut off in mid sentence by a gruff voice owned by Cartman hollering at me as he made his way towards me.

"Hello frenchie! Kenny and I passed by your house today and we saw your house was egged." He finally made it behind me and I saw Kenny coming towards us.

"Yes.. I saw." I stared at my food and blushing, embaressed that Damien was sitting in front of me and witnessing it and afraid of what they might say or do to me.

"We were wondering if you needed some help cleaning it later," Kenny said as he came up behind us.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Aw, come on. Your disappointing Kenny. Just look at him."

I did as I was instructed and Kenny fake cried a little even though he had a huge smile that you could see under his hood. I looked at Damien who was just staring at us and then I looked at the table. "I don't care, no."

"You don't care, huh? Then I guess we don't care what your answer is and we're coming anyway," he said and then walked away with Kenny trailing after him, laughing and flipping me the bird. My eyes starting leaking and I got up to go hide in the bathroom.

"Please don't leave," Damien said before I could walk away and I sat down at his plea. "What was that about? What did they mean?"

I hesitated and looked away before answering. "They egged my house last night because of something I did yesterday… And they meant… they were going to beat me up when I go outside to clean the house," I lied. Well actually I didn't know if that's all they were going to do or not…

"Oh… Your gonna let them do that to you?"

I didn't say anything for a moment, I didn't really know how to answer him. "I don't really have a choice."

He stared at me for a moment and then frowned before starting to eat his tacos again. I sat there numbly, poking my food with my spork. I've lost my appetite now. I trying to push the thought of Kenny and Cartman out of my mind break the ice. "So what were you going to ask me?"

"I was going to ask… Could I stay in your house for a while? The reason I came back to South Park is that my Dad and I are fighting real bad… and well he kicked me out of Hell for a while and… this is the only place that I know of to come and you're my only friend… or were..."

I was quiet for a moment, considering. _How was the son of Satan living in my house going to effect my parents? If they even let him live there that is..._ He must of misunderstood my silence as a no because he frowned and said, "I see. I wont bother you again," and walked off. I just sat there for a moment, blinking at his sudden leaving, before I got up and went after him. He went into the janitors closet and I followed to the door. I stopped before it for a moment, gathering courage incase he got mad for some reason and blew me up like last time, but I highly doubt he'd do that.

I opened the door and found him sitting in the corner crying and holding onto his legs. I went over to him and sat in front of him for a moment. I've never been in this kind of situation before and didn't know what to do. "I… omm…uh…" Just saying that made him cry a bit harder for some reason and he grabbed onto his legs even harder too, his claw-like finger nails almost ripping his jeans.

"Go away…."

"No… You don't understand... If my parents say yes then… You could probably stay in my sister's old room…"

He looked up at me with bleary, shining eyes, his crying stopping abruptly. "Really?"

"..Right-o."

"Thanks!" he said and then he actually hugged me. I started blushing at the embrace but he suddenly let go and got up. He wiped his face of his tears and opened the door. "I'm hungry, come on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. I had three more classes with him, algebra 1, P.E, and English, and in that time we decided he should come home with me so my parents could meet him and we could talk about it. I waited for him by the stop sign near the driveway of the campus where we also agreed to meet. He slowly came. I could tell he was worried by what my parents would say. His red eyes reflected it strongly when he finally got to the stop sign and said, "Come on lets go."

After a while of walking in silence and me wishing we could hold hands at least again I finally spoke. "So… What were you and your dad fighting about anyway?"

"I can't tell you." I looked at him and I know my face must have shown some hurt, because I felt that he could tell me anything. After all, I was giving him a chance to live in my house… and I like him very, _very_ much. He sighed and continued, "Not until you tell me why you let people beat you up and stuff."

I stared at him for a moment before sighing sadly. "I…. well… I can't do anything about it.. I can't fight back or anything..."

"Why cant you fight back?" He looked at me, puzzlement written all over his face.

"Well…. because of something they did to me in the past.. I'm scared to fight back…"

"What did they do to you?"

My pace quickened as I tried to get in front of him and hurry home so this conversation could end. "I can't tell you, Damien." He didn't interrogate any further but tried to keep up with me again.

Soon we arrived at my house and we both breathed deep, both due to the fact of the stink of the rotten eggs and the fear of the answer my parents may give. I opened the unlocked door and we went inside. I passed by my father sitting in front of the TV again, but he paid no attention that the Son of Satan was walking behind me. I found my mother in the kitchen just turning off the phone. Damien looked very nervous, he kept playing with a piercing in the top of his ear or messing with his long, emo-side cut hair absently.

She looked at me and then did a double take when she realized she saw a red eyed, goth boy behind me. She hesitated for a moment and then said, "Uh… Who's your friend, hun?"

"Damien… Um.. Mother, we were wondering if we could ask you something."

She suddenly looked drained, though I don't know why. "Oh, lord.. I knew this day would come… but I was hoping all the signs wouldn't come out they way they were leading.. Oh, god… and with him of all people... Why'd you have to turn out gay! But, I still love and accept you." She got up and hugged a 'I'm sorry' hug.

I just stood there in here embrace for a moment before her words finally sunk in. _She thought I was gay.. Well I was, but still.._ I was stupefied. I started blushing a bright shade of pink and I looked over to Damien who had his mouth open, his hand's were slightly twitching, and his checks were tinged in pink too.

Finally, my brain started to form words again. "Wha-what? Mom, that isn't what I was going to ask…"

She stiffened and then finally let go. "You mean.. you weren't telling me that you are gay with him?" she said and pointed to the still twitching and blushing Damien.

"N-no..."

She actually started blushing herself. "Oh… Then what were you going to ask me?"

"Omm… well… uh…" _I don't know how to ask her… Should I wait until mother gets to know Damien or should I just blurt it out?_ "Can Damien live in Amelia's old room for a while?"

She just stared at me for moment, like she was studying me. "You're serious? Why?"

"Damien and his father are fighting and he was kicked out of he—his home..."

"I don't know.. I'll have to think about it… Plus Amelia is coming home. We're picking her up in an hour, don't you remember?"

_I actually forgot about her… amazing…_ "Please mother? If he can't sleep there he can sleep on the couch or in my room."

"I—I don't know… I guess so.. for a while, at least."

I grinned and went up to my mom and gave her a hug so tight she had to pry me off so she could breath. "Thanks, mother."

She sighed and then looked to the raven haired teen. "So, your Damien, right?" He nodded. "Well, Damien, while you're here there shall be no drugs, no sex, and no slacking off. Since I imagine you would like to eat here, so you shall be doing a _lot _of chores."

He nodded slightly and plastered on a fake smile as he started to frown atthe chores part. "Thanks so much, Mrs. Pirrip, and I've never done any of those things and never will, I promise." I heard him say some obscenities under his breath after he promised.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About and hour later we all got in the car, including Damien, and drove off to the airport in North Park. While we were stuck in traffic mother explained who Damien was and why he was staying with us, but luckily didn't say about her accusing me of being gay. I think that would give father more gray hairs.

Unluckily we finally arrived at the airport about ten minutes late, which has pissed Amelia off. "Finally, you fucking got your asses over here! I've been waiting for what seems like fucking forever!" She spewed at us as we approached her in the airport. I was surprised at her appearance. Instead of her blonde hair, it was now black, and replacing her usually pink, preppy clothes, were black, gothicy clothes.

My parents stared at the now raven haired woman a moment, trying to figure out her weird clothing and excessive swearing. Finally, mother went over and hugged her adoptive daughter and gave her a kiss on the check. Father did the same and suddenly stopped their embrace and started walking towards her bags. I was still staring at my sister when she suddenly attacked me in a noogie. "Ow! Stop it, Amelia!"

"Oh, am I hurting the little baby's noggin?" she said in a baby talk voice and then started laughing. I blushed a little and then saw my sister staring at Damien as her laughter died down. She went over in front of him and he looked a little pissed off at her for reasons I don't know. "So whos the hottie?" she said in her normal annoying voice again and looking at me while pointing to Damien with her thumb.

It was like Damien and I had switched faces, his pale skin now a pale shade of pink, and my face furrowed and angry looking. "Damien." I glared at her and felt a little bit of jealousy at her making Damien blush.

"Ooooooh…" she said and got up in Damien's personal space, standing on her tip-toes so she could see his face better. "Cool eyes…"

Damien remained silent for a moment before he finally chocked out, "Uh thanks… I guess…"

My parents had snuck past us and were at the airports huge doors waiting for us and hollering for us to come on. We complied, Damien thankfully standing on the right side of me, furthest from Amelia. When we reached our parents they led us to the car which they hand retardedly parked in a nearby quickie-mart parking lot to escape the charges to park in the airport's parking lot. In the car nobody said much and Damien sat in the middle of the backseat. Amelia kept trying to scoot closer to him and every time she did he would mover closer, and closer to me. His closeness made me blush a lot, and I tried to hide it by turning to look out the window. By the time we got home though she had given up, but Damien actually kept sitting as close as possible to me. Every now and then during the trip he would smile at me though and make me blush. _I wonder if he likes me… or maybe he is just happy that he has a place to stay…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night after a boring, this-is-normal-shit dinner I was instructed, or more like demanded.., by my mother and sister to wash the house off. Before I went out though I was stopped by a pair of hands.

"Let me help you.." Damien said with worry on his face. He obviously must have remembered lunch and our conversation.

"Okay…" I got the hose out off the shed in the back and attached it to the faucet on the front and started rinsing off the house. Damien didn't actually 'help', but rather kept watch for a red and blue hat and an orange hood. He didn't see the two friends, and if they were there I'm sure they must have seen the Son of Satan and chickened out.

So, luckily I didn't get raped. Again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An: Whoo, tired again.. X-x Since my dividing lines in the last chapter for the last chapter I used different ones, which will hopefully work. Yo, just as a heads up, I'm going to Dallas I think tomorrow.. or today.. or whatever…. And I'm staying for about a week. I don't know what my computer situation will be, and if I do find a computer I probably wont have enough time to type the next chapter and then school is starting, so I may not put the next chap. Up for a while.. who knows. Maybe I will. I don't know the future.


	4. If you'd believe me, I’d tell you

Disclaimer: Me no owny.

Warning: Course language 'n stuff and the usage of old ghetto words.

Chapter Four:

I laid on my right side watching him sleep. Damien slept on my bedroom floor in a sleeping bag my mother found in the storage closet. He sleeps weird… He went to sleep almost instantly as he laid down. It looked like he was lying in a sarcophagus; he had his hands across his chest like the little girl in the Adams family. It kind of creeped me out but he did look very peaceful and cute…. _I wish he would… I wish too many things…_ I sat up and grabbed a book from under the foot of my bed. I opened it and took the pen out that was kept in the spiral spine of the cheap diary. I flipped to the next blank page after the words and started writing about the past two days. I write about my secrets and things in my diary, like your supposed to do.. Which probably makes me a little girly-like… Once I finish I started writing 'Damien' all around the passage as if it was a border. I sighed, closed it, put it up, and rolled over to my other side and started to fall asleep, even though I know with the knowledge that Damien is sleeping in the same room as me I won't sleep good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I expected I didn't sleep well. Damien woke me up by shaking me violently by the shoulders until I came to full consciousness. "What was that for?" I said groggily when he stopped, noticing me slightly glaring at him.

He looked at me with tired, bagged eyes, as if he hadn't slept a wink even though I know he must have. "I've tried to wake you up five times, and each time you'd say '_Yes, yes. I'm up… Right-o I'll be down stairs in a while.._'" He tried to mimic my accent terribly as he repeated what I said.

"Oh…. Well this time I will be down in a while." He sighed and nodded. While he started walking towards the door, I noticed he was wearing some of my other 'fashionable' clothes. "Why are you wearing my clothes?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me with blankly for a moment. "Omm… I didn't have any more clothes so.. I kind of borrowed some of your clothes, though the pants and sleeves are kind of long.. I need to buy some.. That's why I was trying to wake you up, I need to go to the mall or something..."

I laughed and started getting out of bed and walking to my closet. "Right-o, I'll be down in a minute." He left the room and I grabbed my maroon jacket, blue shorts, and shirt with the giant brown bow on it out of the closet and quickly threw them on, becoming excited that I could spend some quality time with Damien. I ran out my bedroom door and didn't even bother to comb my hair, I just ran my fingers through it and flew down the stairs where everyone was already eating some food my mother had prepared for us. I sat down between my sister and Damien and started scarfing down my food. I looked up to find Amelia staring at me. "What?"

"I've never seen you eat even more than half your plate, you fucking anorexic," my sister replied toxicly and I glared at her.

"You know you could just say, '_Your eating a lot today_' or something instead of being so rude. And I'm not anorexic, you trend whore. Whats with the sudden transformation, huh? You've turned into something you've hated since you knew what they were."

"I'm not a fucking trend whore you fag and that's none of your business!"

"Here they go again..." My mother interjected before I could reply. Not that I was going to anyway, I don't like to fight, but I started to glare at her. She flipped me off and had an evil scowl on her face until she looked to Damien who was glaring venomously at her. Her scowl fell suddenly and she looked a little sad. She continued to eat and we all ate the rest of the meal in silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finished after my sister, leaving Damien alone with my parents. I went into the living room and sat waiting for him in silence, not bothering to turn the T.V on to a sure destiny of finding crappy Saturday morning cartoons the only thing on. He came in about ten minutes later looking kind of drained and had a post-it note stuck to his forehead. I thought for a moment as he came and sat by me, as to why he looked that way, before I figured it out. "My parents give you a long list of chores to do once we get home?"

He nodded and handed me a sticky note which had a bunch of mediocre things to do written in slightly messy handwriting again. "There were so many that I had to write them down.. Well.. I guess I'll have to do them when we get back.. Come on, we'll hoof it."

I walked to the door before I remembered I forgot my wallet. "One sec, I have to go get my wallet from upstairs in case I find something I want." He nodded and leaned against the door as I quickly ran up the stairs to my room. Right outside my bedroom door was my sister, blocking entrance to my room, with a wicked smile on her face and her hands behind her back.

"Hello, little brother."

"Uh… Hi, Amelia.. Can you move so I can go in?"

"First, I need to talk to you." Before I could reply, she reveals her hands and what was in them, my diary. She opened it and flipped to near the begging and started reading from it aloud. "'_When I meet Damien in fourth grade, I knew I liked him a little more than your supposed to like a friend, but I just now figured out what it meant… I'm gay… And I have a crush on, of all the people in the word, Kenny McCormic. And… of course Damien.'"_

She stopped a moment and looked up and smiled at my horrified look on my face before she flipped even more pages before she began again: "'_I don't like Kenny anymore……… For something… I know I'll cry about again so I wont write about it, because I know it will forever be etched in my brain's memory… I know I love Damien even more now, and I need him… though I know I'll never see him again….'"_

She stopped again and grinned evilly at my shaking of embarrassment and fear. "And now the latest update. _'Today was possibly the best day of my life… Damien showed up out of nowhere… And he asked if he could live with me and my family… And now he is sleeping on the floor of my bedroom… I'm so happy, I cant express my feelings with words… I cant believe it… Though, there is something about him that worried me.. He say he got kicked out of hell…. I wonder why and how you could get kicked out of hell.. But, that's besides the point… Damien's back… And if I say so, he is quite hot… I think I like him even more now…" _She stopped and closed the book shut and there was an evil like grin I've never seen ,or thought possible, on my sister's face. "Now what do you think of me telling Damien about this? And maybe even mom and dad, who I might add, just found out that gays are not supported by the church and the president so now they hate them."

I stared blankly at her for a moment, speechless, before I could pull words out of my muddled mind. "H—how'd you find my diary?"

"You really need to find a better fucking hiding spot for things than under your fucking bed, 'specially when you can see it from the fucking hallway. But, that's besides the point. What's your fucking answer? Hmmmmmm?"

"Don't of course!"

"Okay. But there's a catch. I'll find you a better fucking hiding place and shut my fucking mouth if, and only if, you lay of Damien. No flirting, holding hands, romantic or sexual things, and no telling you how you fucking feel about him. AND I want to go to the fucking mall with you two or anywhere you go, you know to supervise… or something. And I'll be watching you at school once I get that job."

I stared at her for a moment considering. _Why dose she want me to keep everything a secret? I'll never be able to do anything with him without a stalker with me and I cant tell him how I feel about him… _

_Not that you would anyway. God, just do it you pansy._

_Shut-up…. But, your right.. I must accept the terms._

"I'll….. I'll accept your terms.."

"Alrighty, fucking then. I'll find you a hiding place when we get back, so get whatever fucking shit you wanted out of your fucking room and put this up and I'll meet you down stairs." She walked of as if nothing happened and tossed me my diary while snickering.

I walked into my room and shoved the cursed diary under my bed and grabbed my wallet off of my desk. I ran down the stairs to find Amelia sitting just close enough to Damien to make their knees touch and Damien to glare at her. I felt a pang of pain at my heart that I couldn't even get that close without a major secret coming out. "Okay, lets go. Hey Amelia, since you have a license, couldn't you drive us to the mall in North Park?" I knew she sucked and hated driving and would become pissed off.

She must have figured out my intentions and glared at me and sighed. "FINE. I guess so. For Damien, if he says its okay though." She scooted over 'till their hips touched and batted her eyes in his face.

He stared at her and scooted a little in the opposite direction. "Why would I rather walk than being driven to my destination?"

She laughed nervously and walked into the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Damien broke it. "Since when is she coming?"

"Since she decided so? I dunno."

"I wish she'd fucking lay off me.. I just don't like her."

"What are you? Gay?"

Suddenly, Amelia came back in, jingling keys and smiling nervously before he could answer. She motioned for us to come on and we followed her to the car where she got in the front seat. Damien and I went around to the opposite backseat doors before Amelia shrieked at us, "DAMIEN! Get in the front seat I need someone to help me drive." The sad thing is that I can't tell if she wants to hit on him on the way there or if she actually needed someone to help her drive.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Turns out she needed him to help her drive. On the way there, we narrowly missed three eighteen wheelers and a about seven assorted cars, vans, SUVs, and trucks. I think Damien may have somehow saved us from being in a wreck with one truck with his powers or it could have just been luck, I don't know..

When we got out of the car I was walking on shaky, nervous legs from the nerve wracking drive over to the North Park mall. Damien apparently had the same thoughts as I and he got out of the car looking as if he had just gotten on a ship in a wavy ocean. Amelia got out and started briskly walking to the mall entrance, I knew my sister and I knew she must have been majorly embarrassed by this and is trying to hide it.

Finally, she slowed down and lets us in front of her. She probably wanted to 'keep an eye on us' though Damien doesn't know the way I feel about him and probably isn't gay anyway. Or she could just have wanted to see Damien's ass… "Damien, why don't you lead us to a store you'd like to shop at? If you don't have any money, I'm sure Pip and me could cover it."

"Uh, sure… I have money though, I wouldn't mind if ya'll paid for my stuff." Damien replied and tried to hide a snicker at my sister's pissed off expression. I could tell she was trying to get on the good side of Damien, so she didn't want to cuss at him or pimp slap him.

Damien grabbed my arm suddenly afterwards and pulled me into a Hot Topic. All the little goths and punks shopping or working there looked at me before they must have found me 'To preppy for our shirts' and glared at me. I stared a little worriedly at them before Damien started laughing at my expression.

"Don't worry, Pip. They're not gonna do anything to ya. They're just going to burn anything you touch after we leave." I laughed too, feeling better. Damien went off to the 'Shirt Wall' and looked at the different ones before he jumped towards the wall and started grabbing shirts in his size like a maniac. It seemed like no time at all before he had a huge stack of them and he tossed them to me. My knees buckled from the sudden impact and I almost fell back into a scary looking scene kid who litterly hissed at me. I stepped by my sister who had been looking at jewelry and she also glared at me.

"Amelia, I'm your brother! Do you have to look like you wanna kill me too?"

"Yes I fucking do, fucktard. When do I not anyway. Its not like its nothing new."

I rolled my eyes and ignored her and became preoccupied watching Damien going through pants and bringing them to him like a girl dose to see how it looks on their selves. _Maybe…_ Once he had a whole lot of racks of pants he took them and handed them to Amelia who graciously took them in an attempt to butter him up some more. He sighed and then attacked the jewelry wall and grabbed a bunch of wristbands and a couple of earrings. He sighed again and proclaimed, "I AM THROUGH! No demons hath come here and takenth all the good thingsth."

A few of the shoppers looked at him weird and I heard a couple of "Oh.. Kaaayyyy…."'s in weird voices. He laughed and put the jewelry he was holding on the counter and took the clothes from Amelia and I. The cashier chick sighed and scanned everything. A bored almost manly voice uttered out of her, "Your purchase total has come to an amount of three thousand fifty U.S dollars." Damien took out a wallet from a back pocket, pulled out a twenty dollar bill and a ten, and then handed it to the cashier lady. "Dude, your sum comes to three thousand fifty dollars. You need more than thirty bucks to back up your purchase!" She said with anger on her face. Damien smiled weirdly before he touched the evil checking machine.

Suddenly, the numbers flashed down to thirty bucks and then cashier hit it a few times. "Looks like you were wrong, miss. It was only thirty dollars." She pushed many buttons on the machine, but it stayed at thirty dollars exactly no matter what. "Aren't you gonna bag it?" She glared at him before she bagged it all in three bags and shoved them against his chest. He smiled and then motioned to the staring Amelia and I to come on as he walked out the circular doors. He went over to the water fountain near the food court and leaned against it. We followed him silently and leaned beside him while staring. He noticed after a while and raised a brow. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Amelia finally spoke up after a moment of silence, "Its just… how the fuck did you do that?"

"Durr, Satanic powers."

Her eyes widened and her mouth hang loose for a moment before a flood of questions flew out of her yapper, "What? How do you have Satanic powers? Are you Satanic? Is he real? Where you sent here to destroy the earth or something?"

"Duh, I'm the son of Satan, that's how. And, no I wasn't sent here to destroy the earth….. yet." She just stood there staring at him, mouth hanging open. "You haven't told her that my dad is Satan have you?"

I shook my head no. "I haven't, If I told her it would have spread to my parents, and they would have kicked you out in a heartbeat. My parents are really strong Christians. You haven't seen my parents room, theres crosses everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE. Even on their sheets."

His eyes widened and he turned to Amelia, was studying her shoes. "Amelia, your not gonna tell anyone are you?"

She sighed and looked up. "I… I dunno.. I.. I must.. It's the christen thing to do, it would be a sin to live with you. A MAJOR sin."

His eyes widened a little more and he actually went up in her grill. "Come, on Amelia. I'll do anything! I.. need to stay here for a while… to do something.." She looked into his eyes like she was searching if he was truly evil and was silent. "Please, Amelia? I'll do anything. Just ask! I'll steal you stuff… kill that person you hate… I'll even eat holy bread!"

She grinned and replied, "Anything you say?" Damien nodded fiercely and had a look relief on his face. Her grin grew more and suddenly she grabbed him by the waist and forced an "AHHKK!" out of him as she planted her lips on his. I gasped and started to blush a little when, suddenly, he pushed her back and almost into the fountain. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

She stared at him blankly and frowning, tears gathering in her eyes. I knew what she was doing, taking advantage of him and trying to make me jealous… and she is succeeding greatly… I started glaring at her and walked over towards the angry Damien. "I… I just.. You said that you'd do anything…."

"So you thought you could just take advantage of my situation for your own gain!" he started screaming at her, gathering a few passer-byers attention, and starting my sisters waterworks, "You know I was just trying to be nice! I could just kill you on the spot and be done with you with a snap of my fingers! You know what? Even though I'm banished from hell dose not mean I cant summon my demon friends to devour you remains anyway! The wrath of hell shall fall upon your soul!"

"S—stop! Your s-scaring m-me!" my sister said in between frightened sobs as Damien's breath hastened as it looked like he was trying to think of the most torture able way to kill her and had his fingers wiggling and hands out looking like the most pleasurable way for him to kill her would be to choke her.

I just stood frozen in place the whole time and thought about what life would be without Amelia… _More enjoyable, happier, not as annoying, more censored… And I could get to Damien…_ I stopped once I figured out what I was actually thinking about. Some sick and evil part of me actually _liked_ the idea of her dying. _I'm the part of you that wants her to die. The part that said I would overcome you since you had nobody. I want her to die. Let that bitch burn in hell. Once you screw up with Damien and you one day kill yourself because your so lonely, you can join her._

I didn't have time to argue with myself. I looked at Damien who was actually _choking_ my sister. _Damn, he must be mad to not have just blown her up….Maybe.. What am I thinking? I need to help her!_

I ran over to them and tried to pry Damien off of Amelia. _Damn, his satanic powers._ I noticed then that his eyes had clouded over some and his eyes weren't really focusing to well. _Maybe he cant control himself.. Is something wrong with him? _My sister starting gasping for air in short little gasps as Damien's grip tightened against my pulling. "DAMIEN! DAMIEN STOP IT!" He didn't, but his grip did loosen a little. "DAMIEN! GOD DAMNIT PLEASE! FUCKING STOP!" His grip loosened enough were I could push her backwards and out of his hands. She started coughing and gasping for air and grabbing at her neck which had red finger and claw marks all over it. Damien just stood there still and silent. I went over to my sister. "Are.. are you going to be all right?" She nodded and stood there rubbing her neck and panting, her breathing pattern still irregular. Satisfied with her, I went over to Damien to ask him what the hell just happened. "Damien…. Why…. Why'd you do that to Amelia.. I mean all she did was kiss you…"

Suddenly he jumped a little and turned to me with wide, blinking eyes. "What are you talking about? I've been standing here the whole time." I stared at him for a moment and pointed to my sis. He blinked again and turned to me again. "You sure I did that?"

"I saw you do it with your bare hands, Damien.. You just did it a minute ago! Don't you remember?"

His eyes widened like they had did earlier and he sighed. "Not again.. I cant believe its still affecting me, even on Earth…"

"What's affecting you?"

"I gotta go now.. I meet you at your house…" He turned around and ran through the crowds that had gathered around us during the event.

"WAIT! Damien! How will you get back home?"

"I have Satanic powers! I can do whatever the hell I want! I'LL MEET YOU BACK AT YOUR HOUSE LATER," he hollered over his shoulder, already halfway across the mall. I just stood there for a moment, watching the crowds disperse, and blinking stupidly.

I turned around finally and went to my sister, who was now sitting on the fountain's edge, staring at her shoes again. "Are you okay, Amelia?"

She didn't answer immediately, and after a moment of silence I was about to ask her again, in case she didn't hear me, but she cut me off. "I—I think so. I think I can drive us home.. and I can rest when I get there… I'll try to hide the bruises and cuts with make-up…" I was speechless. She's never been so nice, and I'm surprised she is going to hide what Damien did to her. Maybe she see something must be wrong with him, like I can.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got back home unsafely, almost hitting ten automobiles this time and four eighteen wheelers. Damien wasn't there. When we went in my mother hollered greeting at us from the kitchen, Amelia ran up to her room, and I took Damien's bag of things he bought and put them by my bed. I just sat there thinking, _What should I do? What's going to happen? I wonder if Damien is coming back... and what the hell is wrong with him.. I wonder if he'll tell me.. What could be wrong with him?_ I sighed and gave up. This is giving me a headache. I have no clue. I got up and went over to my ancient boom box. I turned it on, not caring what came on. I went back over to my bed and laid down and closed my eyes. My My Chemical Romance CD started playing "Helena" softly. Exhausted by today's events I slowly fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up three hours later by my mother calling my name from downstairs. I jumped out of my bed and turned off the repeating stereo. "WHAT MOTHER?"

"DINNER!" I sighed and reluctantly went down the stairs. I didn't feel like eating at all. I felt nauseous from all the worrying I've been doing and the jealousy from when Amelia actually kissed Damien for a minute and the thought that I was actually happy that he was killing Amelia for a moment. When I finally got there I found my parents, sister, and Damien sitting at the table. I stared at Damien, who stared back, and then sat in the empty chair in front of Damien. "Well, Damien, yesterday we didn't say grace and it hurt me very much to not to, and the reason we didn't is because we didn't know if your christen or not, and we wouldn't want to offend your religion."

My eyes widened and I mouthed to Damien to not say atheist or satanic. He saw me and nodded slightly. "I'm……..uh.. Santhiest…" I raised a brow and mouthed what Santhiest is. He shrugged and then turned a smile to my confused adoptive parents.

"Santhiest? What's that?"

"Its—uh religion that originated in.. Cuba.. We worship.. Santhan.. We don't pray at dinner though.. Its against our beliefs."

My parents sat there a moment confused looking. "I—I guess we wont pray again tonight. I guess we'll just have to pray even more before we go to bed."

The rest of the dinner was spent in silence. I noticed my sister's cuts and the bruises that were forming in the car were covered up in make-up and I sighed in relief. I mainly pushed peas around on my plate instead of eating, the monster in the pit of my stomach still meaning to throw back food if I ate too much. I left first, and went to my room, where I noticed all of Damien's new clothes hung up on racks and put in an empty corner of my closet. He must have come in my room while I was sleeping and took care of his stuff. _But why did he react in such a way? What's actually going on with him? _I sighed again and sat down in my computer chair and spinned around to pass time 'till Damien finished dinner.

About ten minutes later I saw my door open and Damien enter my room. He shut the door and then sat on the bed . "You didn't eat much of your dinner.."

"I know."

Silence fell over the two of us until I found enough courage to ask him what was going on. "Damien?"

"Yes?"

"What's happening? Why'd you try to choke my sister to death?"

He was quiet for a while and I thought he wasn't going to answer. "You know how demons can be told by dad to do things?"

"Yes.."

"Well.. God can too," he sighed and looked at the floor, "Demons work for anyone, not just Satan and me. God and dad we're fighting over when and how the apocalypse should happen after I was born and.. well.. God wanted me to be the apocalypse, but dad didn't agree with him. So, soon after I was three and dad still wouldn't agree, God paid a demon to take over my body when I was sixteen. And… well I'm seventeen… I been dealing with the demon taking over my mind when I get pissed off and making me continue to hurt people or destroy things, even when I don't want to. Like today, for example. I didn't really want to kill her.. Just… I dunno.. But, the reason why I was kicked out of Hell was because I kept destroying everything down there and sinners were being freed when I destroyed cells and containment pens. I was deemed 'dangerous' by my dad and he told me to come and stay on the surface until he gets god to withdraw his demon…."

I stared at him, unable to know how to respond to such a story. Damien grabbed his legs and held them to himself and sat with his head on his chin, and stared at me with his big, beautiful red eyes. I got up and sat by him. "I—I don't know what to tell you… But thanks for telling me what was going on… I—I appreciate that.. a lot. Is there any way I can help you?"

He let go of his legs and sat indian style. "I don't know.. You could.. well, help me get back into hell by conquering the demon.. but your just a human, so that will never happen…"

"Who said it wouldn't? Maybe we can."

He laughed. "Yeah, right… I wish." His eyes started tearing up a bit and before I knew it tears were streaming down his face. _Must... resist... urge… to. ..hug. _His tears started turning into frustration and grief tears. _Must resist urge to hug! _He started sobbing into his hands. _Must resist the hugging action! Oh, screw it._ I scooted closer to him and slowly hugged him, afraid of what he might do. Surprisingly he hugged me back, even harder than I was hugging him. He started calming down quickly and started crying into my shoulder. Suddenly, I saw this as a golden opportunity to tell Damien I loved him.

_Should I tell him? _

_Of course not, fucktard._

_Why should I believe you? You want me to kill myself._

_Because I'm made up of that and your common sense, you fag._

_Whatever… I cant hold this in much longer._

"Damien? I need to tell you something…"

He stopped crying, though his eyes still watered, and he sat up some in my embrace. "Huh?"

"I…. I—I l—love you…"

He just stared at me for a moment, blinking, and lookingdumb. "What?"

"I….I love you." He continued staring blankly at me for a moment before his eyes grew wider in realization as it finally sunk in. He continued staring at me though, as if studying me. His silence making me feel awkward, I shifted uncomfortably and let him go.

"What?"

"I love you." I cants believe he still doesn't get it.. I leaned forward and pressed my lips into his. I waited a moment to see if he'd kiss back and, when he didn't, I pulled away and stood. "I… I'll see you in a while.. I'm going to watch T.V…" If he wasn't going to say anything I had to get away from him until he did. I just had to get out of that room and away from Damien's big, beautiful, red eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.: Eh, sorry for the delay for this chapter.. I was planning on writing about 3 weeks ago. OO;;; Again, sorry. I had school and family and it all tired me out. I would have made this chapter longer, but I thought this to be a good place to leave it. Finally, some slash… Even though its just fluff, I promise, In later chapters it will have more slash! I swear on my big toe! I enjoy making Pip confuzzlated. D Mainly Motion City Soundtrack and My Chemical Romance(which kept distracting me! Damn you and your wholesome goodness! xDD) and the Killers was listened to during this so, I guess some of the songs influenced this. I 3 you band websites that let you listen to the songs!


	5. Holding hands when my wrists bled

Disclaimer: Ya'll should know this by now. :(

Warning: Course language, sexual situations, yada, yada, I'ma gonna kill yew. You know? The usual stuff.

Chapter 5:

I practically ran down the stairs at light speed, tears stinging my face. I slowed and sauntered over to the couch, as slow as dead lice. I fell limply onto the couch, still crying, and picked up the remote on pushed the 'ON' button. _Fullmetal Alchemist_'s opening theme song started blaring from the sound system and I turned down the sound slowly. It felt as if I was going in slow motion, and it didn't help that some super-fast paced Japanese song was playing. I left it on though, it is one of my favorite shows _after all._ Plus, I did say that I was going to watch TV and it _was_ covering up the sound of my blubbering… sorta… actually, not at all. I was _way_ louder than the TV, so I turned the chezzey, ununderstandable music up where I couldn't hear myself sobbing. I tried to focus but I found myself soon drifting into deep thought.

_What have I done? What have I done WRONG? Maybe he is straight.. What if I hadn't said that, if I just let our relationship (if you could call it that..) go on its own course, over time? I mean.. I've only known him for.. like 3 days.. Most people, it takes weeks, or months, or years for them to finally get together, even if they do. Not days!_

_HAHAHA! Your finally right for once, ya bastard! _

_I'm ignoring you, thank you very much. I'm already miserable enough without your rude comments._

_RIGHT-O. Why do you still say that so much? I mean COME ON! Your not in fourth grade, douche! _

_Because… I like that word and it keeps a piece of my childhood with me.._

_Oh, so you enjoy being tortured? Oh.. Well you must since you just TOLD Damien that you love him. Like hes gay.. Even if he was gay he wouldn't like someone like YOU. Your ugly, super skinny, nerdy, slightly preppy, VERY girly, dorky, uncool, a sissy boy, and a pu--_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP. I'M TRYING TO THINK ABOUT WHAT I JUST DID._

_Hahaha.. you amuse me so.._

_... Whatever.. I wonder what he'll say once he comes downstairs, or in the morning.._

_Who said he has to say anything?_

_Well he HAS to say something.. I mean, come on hes living in the same house as me.. He goes to the same school as me, in the same grade, and have some classes together.. But… What if when he approaches me he acts as if nothing ever happened.. That would probably mean, "NO way in the seventh fucking layer of hell will I EVER consider you as more than a friend." And his face in there it had, "WHAT THE FUCK? NOOO!", written all over it._

_HA. Got that right. What would Dad say anyway?_

_Father? I didn't think about that… My Mother may be a liberal Christian, but my Father.. Is a different story.. He is so Christian.. Its scary. He literally obsesses over the bible. OBSSESSES. I'm not even that Christian.. I believe in God, but what I mean by that though is, Satan and Damien is real, how could God not be? I don't think he is the savior though. Or at least mine.. _

_What would yours be? Damien? Who you could NEVER obtain? The person who now hates you?_

…_Yes…_

_Oh my fucking god… Your SUCH a pussy, you know that?_

…_Yes… and that is why I hate myself. And all those other things you, I, said. Also everyone and, now, Damien hates me. Even my 'family'. I don't think I can deal with this.. much longer… This is why I hate myself and so much, much, more. _

_Whoa…Dude.. That's my job. I'm supposed to be the one to make you relies your absolutely worthless!_

_You did._

_Oh.. gosh... Then what shall my job be now..?_

_What you've been telling me you were going to make me do over time when I'm friendless._

_God, finally. Well, I know what I must make you do, you piece of worthless shit._

_Thank you._

I came back from reality and noticed an also red-eyed Amelia sitting next to me watching some Homunculi trying to get Edward to sacrifice a bunch of prisoners to make the alchemist's stone, and that I had stopped crying shortly before. She didn't notice me getting up and going to the kitchen, luckily. I was afraid she was going to ask me what was making me cry earlier. My Mother was in there putting up leftovers.

"Just the person I was wanting to see!" she exclaimed and I noticed the dishes were still piled in the sink. "Why don't you wash the dishes for me and let an old woman rest her feet?"

I did a canned sigh. "Of course Mother." Exactly as I wanted. She left the room happy to get someone else to do the chores. I went to the dishes and quickly poured the water and added soap.

About ten minutes later I was finally putting the last things up, silverware. I put the last spoon up and stared in the silverware drawer, fixedly on the sharp, shiny, clean steak knife. I kept staring at if for a moment, thinking about what I was about to when suddenly, some part of me, the one that wants me to die, took over. I grabbed the knife hurriedly and stuffed it carefully in my pocket. The handle stood up over the pocket of my pants, so I pulled my shirt over the top and then made my way up the stairs and into the bathroom. I slammed the door closed and turned the button on the knob that made it lock.

_What am I doing in here.. with a sharp knife?_

_Oh you should know. This is what you really want now. This way you can torture yourself and put your mind on your physical pain, instead of mental and feel oh-so much better. Believe me. Your mind will be off Damien and everyone else in five seconds this way. _

_Alright.. whatever will take my mind of them, and being sure they hate me, and he will say no._

_But you must promise me this you, cocksuker._

_What?_

_You must never speak of me, what your doing, why your doing this, and you must never scream or cry loudly. Alright?_

_...Okay._

I put my mind back on the knife and took it out, holding it like a murderer. I took off my jacket and threw it on the floor, and then rolled up the sleeve of my right arm's shirt. I took my arm and held it wrist up above the sink. I put the knife on my skin, about three inches below my wrist trying to not get near any major veins, and took a long deep breath. I pushed in and dragged it across, or rather through, my flesh and instantly red life began flowing out of the cut. Tears sprang to my eyes and I tried to not sob.

_Your right... It hurts... but it feels so good at the same time…_

_Aren't I always?_

I held the knife at a new spot right next to it, shakily, my breath ragged, and did it again…and again… and again… and again.. and again.. each time more slowly and deeper. By the time I was done I had ten cuts on my arm. Luckily, all the blood that was gushing out of the cuts had landed in and on the sink and only a few droplets on the floor. I took some toilet paper and pressed it on my wounds as I tried to find some medicine.

_Why are you looking for medication, retard? If you put some on it it will just stop hurting and let your mind go back to those things. Just put some more pressure on it and soon it will stop bleeding and you can leave the bathroom. In the mean time, why don't you clean up your mess?_

I nodded and got another piece of toilet paper, throwing the other in the toilet, and pressed hard against it. I took some more toilet paper and wiped up the blood on the sink and floor, threw it in the toilet, and then flushed the commode, getting rid of some of the evidence. I rinsed off the knife quickly and set it in the back of the towel closet, where no one could see, and took the paper off my arm, finding it to be clogged sufficiently by platelets and they doing their job, forming scabs. I flushed it too and then fixed my clothes back to their original state.

I looked at my face in the mirror and wiped my eyes, I had stopped crying while cleaning, and felt satisfied. I unlocked the door and left the bathroom, starting to go down stairs, but seeing Damien watching TV, or rather fallen to sleep, I couldn't tell, and turned in my tracks.

I guess I'll just go to bed early and dream about happy things… things not doing with _anyone _I knew. Including Damien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up repeatedly in the night from my arm throbbing. Apparently, he _had_ fallen asleep in front of the TV, for he wasn't in his sleeping bag every time I had awoken. I got up and turned on the light to look at it. It had swollen a bit and was still hurting, but I was glad. I haven't really thought about him to much, and I didn't dream about him. Actually, I didn't dream at all last night. _Have I always been dreamless, or was this new? _I didn't really know the answer to this question, I never paid attention to my dreams before.

I went downstairs, still in my pajamas, and slumped into the kitchen chair besides my father. He looked over the newspaper he was reading and at me. "Aren't you going to church, Pip?" his mean, gritty voice, which I hadn't heard in a while.

"Do I have to father? I don't feel very good. I can always go next week."

He sighed. "Alright, whatever.. but don't you be turning into an Santheist on me."

Damien reference, ouch. Speaking of the devil, where _is _Damien? "Father? Where is Damien?"

His eyes shifted to me from his paper again. "I don't know. He said he was going to go worship at the nearest Santhiest church, in West Park… Never heard of one of those there before… 'Course I never go there anyway, to many weirdos.."

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, surprised. I wasn't surprised as to where Damien was, that was a slum town, full of things he could destroy, things he could get high on, and lots of other goths, but that Father was talking so much at one time. He almost never speaks.

Mother was still getting ready for church, so I got a bowl from the draining board, a cereal box from the cabinet, a spoon, and some milk from the fridge and made myself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I sat and quickly ate a few bites, leaving it almost full, and threw it in the sink. I went back upstairs and got dressed in a 'fashionable' black shirt with 'RaNdOm!' on the front in neon green, and threw on a pair of black jeans. I laid back on my bed and waited an hour for my parents to leave. If I don't go to church on Sunday I'm not supposed to leave the house during the house as punishment. Of course I usually either went to church or didn't have anywhere to go when I stayed so, it was no problem. But, today I wanted to go do something, anything, but stay in this house. For some reason I was feeling closter phobic in here. I had to get out. About ten minutes after the rest of my 'family' had left I grabbed my wallet and my knife, just in case, and set out on the street.

_I don't even know where I'm going…_

_You could go to the mall._

…_That place has bad memories now._

_The Aquarium?_

_I hate fish._

_North Park?_

_Too far._

_Stark's Pond?_

…_Well…. I guess I could go there. No ones there during church…_

I turned in the direction of Stark's Pond and about twenty minutes later I arrived. As I suspected, nobody was there. I sighed in relief and sat underneath an lonely birch tree right next to the lake. I relaxed some and soon found me in that 'deep thought' state again.

_Why do I feel so empty all of a sudden?_

_Well, could it be because the boy you love doesn't want you? Or because you've turned into an emo overnight when you were so 'happy' before? Or that, among the people who hate you, you hate yourself?_

_Its knife time again._

_It certainly is._

I folded up the sleeve of my shirt and took out the knife and started my work on the other arm now. I started but, suddenly, I felt like I was being watched. I looked around with bleary, tear filled eyes but saw no one. So, I continued in my self pity cutting when suddenly a voice from behind the other side of the tree whispered, "Need any help with that, Frenchie?"

I jerked, cutting myself jaggedly across the arm as I did so. I took the knife and hid it behind me with large eyes and turned around expecting who to see. Cartman and Kenny. "N—no…"

They came out from behind me and stood in front of me, sneering. Cartman spoke again, "Oh, is Frenchie a little emo cutter now? What? Did we drive you that crazy or did your little gay boyfriend.. umm.. Damien break up with you?"

They'd never know how close to home that actually was. "No.."

"Heh, you want _me_ to make it all better?" Kenny suddenly said, a giant sick, sadistic smirk visible from beneath a drawn hood.

"NO!" I suddenly felt myself crying at the thought and screaming too.

"OH-ho! Someone is a little touchy on that subject now aren't they, Kenny?"

Kenny nodded and laughed a little. "Uh-huh!"

"Well, since you've already started cutting yourself, and I still owe you from lunch, why don't we do a repeat of last time and do the same thing again? I think the little whore will like that, he hasn't gotten much today."

Kenny grinned sadistically again and Cartman stood back as Kenny once again took some rope out of his hoodie's pocket. "HA! This time it will be a little more fun! I love them little emo kids and sex toys, so since you brought the emo, I brought the toys!" He slid his hoodie off and was about to tie me up when the dull shininess of the knifes blade caught his eyes. "Oh, mustn't forget to confiscate this incase you get a little feisty!" He lunged at it, but I held on. "Oh, I certainly love the hard-to-get ones!" He smiled again and then disgustingly, licked my cheek bellow my right eye. My eye twitched and I lessened my grip on it as I saw Cartman was getting impatient and a deadly look was forming in his eyes.

Kenny easily forced it from my grasp and threw it in the ground behind him, almost hitting Cartman, earning an "AY!" as it landed. Kenny wasn't paying attention to him now, his gaze was fixated on my face as he forced my hand out from beneath me and tied the rope around my wrists and around the tree. It hurt greatly, scratching my already cut and hurt arms, and I kept grimacing, which seemed to make Kenny just go faster. Once he was through tying he started unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. "Are you ready, hun?"

I looked up at him with sad, dull eyes and uttered a pathetic, "Nooo…"

He started giggling and Cartman impatiently said, "Hurry up and fuck the son of a bitch, ya bisexual pussy!"

Kenny glared at him and then returned his gaze back to me and licked his lips as he started to search around in my pants. I closed my eyes even though tears will still flowing out of them full speed, so I wouldn't have to watch his pleasured, and sick expressions.

Suddenly I heard and loud "AYYYYYYYYY!" again, and felt the hand leave my groin area quickly, and it kind of hurt. I opened my eyes to see what happened when I saw Damien's handsome face three inches from mine. I looked around him at where Cartman had been standing and only saw a limp body and an orange clothed ones on top of the other.

My gaze went back to my love's face as he said, "Uh… You need some help there?" All I could do was nod and he went around and untied the rope. I sprung up and zipped and buttoned my pants back up and grabbed my knife eight feet away. I hid it behind my back as he came back around from the tree and made a run for it back to my house. "HEY! AREN'T YOU GONNA SAY THANKS!" I stopped and ran back, planted a quick kiss on his lips and while I was running back in the direction that I was running in earlier back home.

I'm never going back to Stark's Pond again.

A.N: OMG I'M SO FUCKING SORRY GUYS! Why you ask? For not updating for like… a month and a half. Thus, I tried to make this like 2 chapters long, so also sorry for the overload. ( I have to credit **Airaquila **for this update. Ya'll go visit her at: http/airaquila. and give her lots and lots of love okay? Oh, yes and Pip's cutting dose make very much sense. If my research and Oprah had been correct people often cut to 'make sure they are really there and not dead', to 'relive' mental pain by creating physical pain, such as in Pip's case, and to gain attention. I need to stop listing to Motion City Soundtrack while writing these… BUT cha know? "Hold Me Down," by Motion City Soundtrack reminds me so much of Pip here. –nods- SO MANY LATE-TIME TV SHOWS AND MY PERVERTEDNESS WANTING TO WATCH DR. DREW! ee


	6. Gorgeous eyes shine suicide

Disclaimer and Warning: It's always the same stuff, so unless the warning has something added to it, I'm not putting this anymore.

Side note to chapter 5: I kinda sorta never re-read my chapters once I write them, that's why they're so messed up (plus I write them at like, 2 am), and last chapter was no different until today. I have a correction so it makes sense. In the last sentence its majorly messed up and it bugs me. Its supposed to say: I stopped and ran back, planted a quick kiss on his lips and while I was running back in the direction that I was running in earlier I hollered thanks until I could only see an dot on the horizon, and soon I was back home.

Chapter 6:

Once home I did a repeat of the night before as I ran up the stairs, and into my bedroom. I locked the door and sat on my bed and cried.

_WHY? What did I do to deserve this?_ _Why do they always choose to pick on me? …How many times have I asked this of myself? …Why do I ask this of myself when I know they're not answerable?_

_Oh but they are._

_No they're not!_

_Yes they are. 1st question: WHY? Answer: Because you are YOU. 2nd question: What did I do to deserve this? Answer: First you pushed Cartman into the lunch table and second you told Damien you loved him. 3rd question: Why do they always choose to pick on me?_

_Answer: BECAUSE YOUR YOU. _

_God, shut-up!_

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain. I looked at my arm and more fresh cuts were on it. And I saw myself cutting more, even though my brain wasn't saying to. I looked blankly at my hand carving my skin, I would have told it to stop, but I didn't care. I didn't care that blood was pouring all over my displaced sheets and the carpet, I didn't care I was going to bleed to death at this rate, didn't care it hurt, didn't care at least two people knew my new secret now, didn't care about my family and peers, and didn't care about Damien. All I cared about was making more lines in my arm. The more the better.

_Did you know this would happen?_

_Yes, I taught you to do this for a reason, emo._

_Why do you want me to die?_

_Well, Pip, as you've said 'You, I..', I'm that part of the subconscious that lies in everyone's psyche. The part that says, "Oh, no you shouldn't do that. If you do they may say no, and then you'll be screwed and wont ever get it, for they know that is what you want," when you're in elementary school and want to ask for another cookie during lunch time. The part that says to a nerd when he wants the most popular, and prettiest girl in school to go out with him that she shall say no and you don't want to be degraded by your peers and bump your social status even further down the ladder. The part that says to the dork to become friends with the toughest bully in school so you won't be beat up by him and will have protection from the other bullies. The part that tells the extreme athlete to not climb Mt. Kilimanjaro because if you do, you'll surely fall off and either get hurt or die. So in a sense I am your protection from most hurt. To humanity I am called "Murphey's Law". The law that states: "Everything that can go wrong will." And when I am ignored by a person and they get into trouble or are in turmoil I pipe up from their head and say, "I told you so, but I'll be nice and help solve this problem for you." To the child who did ask and was denied again, and again, I just tell them to steal a cookie. To the nerd when he is shot down, I just tell them to study more and get into Harvard, and when the curse named puberty lays off and they find the cure to cancer, that little bitch will see you on the tube getting a Nobel Peace Prize with beautiful women, prettier than her, hanging off your limbs you'll get revenge in her self pity, envy, and regret. When the dork grows up and cant defend himself because of all the years on depending on the bully, I just tell him to get into a safe, contained, and protected office job in a big corporation instead of starting his own business, for the office job in a big corp. isn't as risky and is safer and you'll be more successful in it than a home-made one. When the athlete gets a big head after becoming famous and decides to climb Kilimanjaro anyway and she starts falling to her doom, I just tell her that she needs to throw her graveling hook at the nearest rock and climb back down. But, every so often I find someone like you. Someone with no morals, goals, or anything to really live for. The only reason they live is because their purpose is to make an impact on peoples lives or like a movie director, god needs extras in other, more important people's lives. You're just an extra in a more important person's life, Damien, and your just there to impact his life. You know when someone like, lets make up a name, Martin makes a religious cult and earns many followers with his own version of a bible. Martin decides that God wants them all to commit suicide. They do. Now it's all over the news. They speak of Martin continuously but, they never mention Catherine or Debby, George or Hoarhay, some of the followers, in their reports now do them? That is for they are just extras that helped a more important person, Martin, fulfill God and Satan's will in our world. Damien is like Martin and you are like the followers. You are just here to help fulfill God and Satan's plans for Damien. And in a sense I am God and Satan's will itself. The voice that guides you along the path they want you to take. And my instructions for you have been for you to die. So, I am helping you on the path to your death._

…_Oh.._

_Do you understand?_

…_Sorta._

_Good._

_I…I have to go do something now._

_What?_

_Your wish._

_Excellent._

I feel terrible. Like you do when you just found out you failed a class and have to repeat again, or you find out you have AIDS. I feel like really killing myself now, that I have no purpose like he said and I need to die. The world would probably be better without me, they already hate me anyway. Why waste air?

I looked at my arm and noticed what I had done. My arm now just didn't have lines on it, I had formed words. I looked at my arm with wide, scared, tear filled eyes. They started at my wrist and my eyes searched them while I traced them with my fingers, stinging them more with my filthy, germ covered hands; _Death, God, Satan, worthlessness, sadness, regret, suicide…_But my eyes landed onone word in big, bold, curvy and curly letters that I must have spent a long time on, and hearts, Damien.

My eyes widened with the realization that I needed him now… I needed him because if I don't get his presence around me soon, I'd probably kill myself and that I didn't feel so good, as in sick. I looked at my bed and floor and my usual white sheets and blue carpet were stained blood red.

I got up on wobbly legs and almost fell instantly, weak like I haven't eaten in days. I made it to the middle of my room and fell over a pair of strewn, blue _Converse Chucks_, and hit the floor with a thud on my face. I sat up a little, my nose stinging and throbbing almost as bad as my arms, and after I recuperated after a few minutes I managed to get up. I made it to the door finally with ragged breaths, unlocked and opened it. "ANYBODY HOME!" I screamed down the hallway and stairs, trying to see if my 'family' had gotten home from church.

My answer was silence. I went down the hallway, which usually seems like one second to go through, in what felt like running for an hour to my body and mind. Going down the stairs felt like it was a marathon. When I finally reached the bottom floor I was in agony. My muscles felt like lead weights and it was getting harder and harder to move. I walked over to the couch and leaned on the back and tried to catch my breath.

After about three minutes, I finally was breathing as close to normal as I could. I took a deep breath and walked slowly over to the front door. I opened it and walked out into my yard and out onto the sidewalk, stopping every now and then to catch my breath and steady myself. After about a block of walking, I saw a figure dressed in black coming quickly my way. I stopped and smiled, I knew it must be Damien.

Soon the figure approached me. It wasn't Damien. It was some other goth boy running in my direction. He walked passed me, ignoring me, and I saw another goth boy walking up from behind me dressed in dark purple tones. The black draped one seemed happy to see the purple one and jumped at him affectionately. The purple one almost fell backwards in the sudden embrace and glomp. They both laughed happily and then the purple one smacked his lips to the other and they started making out.

I cringed at the sight, it reminding me of Damien and making me envious of their relationship, while I had none. That's what I wanted Damien and me to be like, happy together. Or just _together_. It could be the worst relationship in the world; if I was with him I'd be satisfied. I guess I was staring at them, becuse the black one looked at me and flipped me off, not bothering to break his lip lock. I flipped him back off and his eyes widened as he saw my arm. I noticed and before he could say anything I walked quickly off down the street back to Stark's Pond.

I tired out quickly and after a while I was having trouble breathing and stumbling. I couldn't take it anymore and just flat out fell backwards on my ass, panting hard. I was begging to become scared now, my vision was starting to blur, and everything was outlined in white fuzziness.

_I don't know what is doing this to me.._

_Well, it seems my job is almost done here._

_What do you mean?_

_Well, duuurrrr. Your about to die from blood loss._

_What?_

_Retard, you just fucking cut yourself so much that you're loosing as much blood as a person who has Ebola and much more!_

I started crying then; I remember health class and what happens to people who have Ebola. And I know what happens when you suffer blood loss, you only have a certain time that you can live before there's not enough blood to provide oxygen to all of your organs, and you soon die after that. I sat Indian style and slumped over my legs. _Well. This is what I wanted, death. I guess I'll just have to wait for my blood to run out. Then I'll be happy._

"PIP? Pip, is that you?" a voice suddenly said, making me jump in place. I looked up and there was my savior, Damien. "Pip?" his voice was worried and sympathetic now. "Pip? Are you okay?" I tried to speak, but my vocal cords weren't working, so I shook my head side-to-side, signaling 'no'. His already white face drained to a paperish color, making his red eyes stand out very much. "I thought I smelt your blood earlier, like when Kenny was….." he avoided the subject. "What's wrong?" He picked up my swollen and bloody arms and examined them, stopping and staring at his name engraved in my skin. "Is this what's wrong with you?" I nodded. His face changed from worry to anger in a millisecond. "WHAT? Why the fuck would you do this to yourself!" I looked to him and then to my arm, his name written on it, and then back to me. Realization flashed through his eyes and then they fogged over, from what I don't know. _I feel horrible…How could I do this to him… Maybe he'll understand…_ "Why would you do this to yourself over me…?" his voice was soft and quiet, and sounded like it was holding back tears.

My waterworks weren't as controlled as his and I was sobbing already. I tried to speak again though, and after a few tries, succeeded. "I—I don't know… Wait, that's not the truth…Actually… I do. You were the only reason I've been living these seven years… Just the thought of you made me happy. Even though I only knew you for a day, when I grew older I realized… I loved you… But when I told you… you… you-" I couldn't speak anymore. Not because of the fact I didn't want to tell him really, or the fact it was getting harder and harder to breath, or the fact that in the back of my mind, I could feel an ominous presence growing mad, but because Damien pulled me close to him by my shoulders and kissed me.

A.N: I blame the philosophical-ness on Death Cab For Cutie! O This chapter probably has the most words, but took less time to write. Weird, no?


	7. Please don't wake me 'till someone cares

Chapter 7:

I stared at him, or saw a bleary figure he was so close, astounded. I was too astounded to even kiss back, and he quickly pulled away. "Do you think you can even get up?" He stood and offered a hand.

"I think so…" I tried to get up on my knees unsuccessfully. "I can't even get up off my butt."

Damien didn't snicker as I thought he would, he actually frowned more. He took his hand and grabbed mine, pulling me towards himself, and I tried to stand up. After a few tries I finally managed to get up. "Come on, we got to hurry up back to your house so we can call an ambulance…" He started walking quickly in the direction I had been walking in earlier. I tried to also, but only succeeding in stumbling a lot and, finally, falling onto my knees. He turned around quickly and his frown deepened. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to carry you." I nodded and started crying again, not believing I had become _this pitiful_ even though I've brought this onto myself. He sighed. "Guess its piggyback time." He squatted down in front of me, his back towards me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed my legs and held them to himself as he stood. "Good thing I have satanic powers."

I nodded feebly for some reason, even though he couldn't see behind him. We went a few yards, and suddenly the rest of my vision started going white and fuzzy too. I closed my eyes and then opened them a few times, to see if it was just the sun or some thing. It wasn't, but I didn't say anything, not wanting him to worry about me anymore. So I just closed my eyes and kept them there, and soon I felt my self get very cold, like the autumn cold had just suddenly came out of no where. Then, I felt myself starting to drift asleep. I was so sleepy, like I hadn't sleep in days. I was tired earlier, but not sleepy. I tried opening my eyes to the white blurriness again, but it didn't help. I felt my muscles relaxing even though I was holding onto Damien in a death grip. I couldn't help it. I fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP…. BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…..

_What's that noise?_

BEEP… BEEP... BEEP… BEEP….

I looked around dizzily. Bare, white walls, a TV in a holster holding it on the wall, a small table with a pretty purple vase with a fake daisy in it beside me on my left, and an empty chair sitting beside my bed on my right. A very weird bed… Why dose it have rails on it and buttons? _Where the hell am I?_ It smells like old _febresse_, blood, and medicine in here.

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…..

_WHAT IS THAT NOISE? _I looked around to the source of the noise and stared at it for a while. It looked like a heart monitor. Clean _everything, _a weird bed, and a heart monitor? Then it hit me. _I'm in the hospital, I cut myself, and Damien saved me from bleeding to death on the street. _

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…

Suddenly I heard shuffling coming this way. I looked around and my eyes landed on a door slowly opening and then stop halfway, a _Nike_ shoe blocking it from closing again. "'Kay doctor. Will do, I'll take a blood sample and see what his platelet count is," a high pitched, female voice said.

"Great, I hope he doesn't have too little again. Even though we did that transfusion in less than an hour, in fear of his death, I was hoping we got enough in his system. He seems to have enough white blood cells and red b—" A male voice this time

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…

They finally came in, a tall, skinny man, I presume a doctor, dressed in a white lab coat and having a nice outfit on underneath, and a short red headed woman, I presume a nurse, with an empty syringe in her gloved hand. They stopped in their tracks and stared back at me for a moment before smiles crept on to their face. "Well look who finally decided to join us," the woman said happily and walked over to my bedside as the doctor came to the foot of my bed. "Welcome back…" she looked over to a clipboard sitting on the table, next to the vase, "Pip!"

"Yes, welcome back, Pip. Now, can you speak?"

I nodded, it took a few minutes for my vocal cords to work, I felt very thirsty. "Why wouldn't I be able too?"

The doctor ignored my question and continued. "Feeling lightheaded? Sick? Tired?"

"No."

"Good. Feel any pain anywhere?"

I went through a mental body check and stopped at my arms. "Yes, my arms."

"Well that's to be expected. You cut them up pretty badly, son. Almost cost you your life. It didn't help that you mustn't have used a sterile knife or razor either; it created an infection that we're still trying to get rid of."

I pulled my arm out from under the blanket wrapped around my body loosely, and examined it briefly. It had bruises all over the inside of my elbow, were an iv was taped down in place, and it had swollen areas on my skin in lines, where I cut myself, that were red and in some places had been scratched raw. I grimaced at the sight and quickly stuffed my arms back under my sheet. "So, what's wrong with me?"

The doctor sighed; he looked at me like I was the millionth person who asked. "Well, your friend called 911, who sent an ambulance over to your house. They picked you up and started examining you to see what the problem was. The EMT's were able to identify that you were in shock, so they pilled blankets on you and kept a close eye on you until you arrived at the hospital. You were put into an emergency room, where we gave you a major blood transfusion. We gave you up to half of your blood supply in O, and then we treated you for Thrombocytopenia. After a few hours we had to treat you for Hyperkalaemia and Hypocalcaemia from having to give you so much blood in such a short time. So we've had to take blood samples from you every day to see if you have the appropriate amount of white blood cells, red blood cells, hemoglobin, platelet count, prothrombin time, partial thromboplastin time, and fibrinogen levels. All of which your up to par with accept platelets. Also, everyone was happy to find out that you have a very low risk of brain damage since we got you the blood so fast, though you might have difficulty with some things until you're fully recovered. You managed to go into a short coma after going into shock though, and you've finally woke up after being unconscious for almost nine full days."

I stared at him for a moment. I didn't know what half of that doctor gobidy-goop meant, and I don't care really what it meant. "Where's Damien?"

"Your friend?" I nodded. "Nurse Elizabeth? Will you please go contact the patient's parents and tell them to bring this 'Damien' fellow here too?" _Screw my parents, I want Damien._

"Yes, Doctor McElhaten." She nodded and walked out of the room.

"So, now that you're awake, son, after your blood levels are right you shall be set free." I gave him a weak smile and he headed for the door. "Now, if you need any help, just push that big, red button with 'Nurse' written over it and it will contact the nurse who is on duty and they'll come to check on you. I nodded again and he smiled and finally left me alone with the constant 'Beeping' of the heart monitor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH MY GOD! Honey! You woke up! Thank you Jesus, Mary, and God!" My mother came flying across the room and threw a big hug on me, while Damien cringed at each holy name. _What would he have done if I was named after one of them?_ I smirked at that thought and hugged my mother back. My father then came over and stared at me for a while before reluctantly patting my head. _I wonder if Damien or the doctors told them how I got this way... They must have…_

They both backed away now and went to the door before mother stopped abruptly. "Pip, dear, we're going to go home now. Amelia is going to that interview of hers in a few hours and she is a nervous wreck right now." I nodded and smiled as she turned to Damien. "Oh yes, Damien, when your done just call the house and we'll come and pick you up when your done visiting with Phillip." They walked out the door and Damien stared at me from across the room.

"So… how are you doing, Pip?" He asked with a nervous tone to his voice and walked closer, but he kept his distance.

"As good as you can when you just got out of a coma, I guess." He nodded and came to the side of my hospital bed and started staring at me again. "What? Why are you staring at me?" He just looked at me like I was retarded. "WHAT!"

"I thought you were going to die," he said after a moment of silence, "I know your going to go to Hell for suicidal thoughts and for cutting yourself but… Since I'm kicked out of Hell I wouldn't ever be able to see you for at least a couple thousand years… and… I don't really know what I'd do without you..." I stared at him as he stood there, his face almost emotionless, but his eyes full of tears. "I love you."

"Damien…" I said quietly, amazed by his mushy words. _So he really dose love me back… I can't believe it, I really can't believe this is really happening now._ "I love you too…" He smiled, even with his tears of unknown origin to me, and then leaned down above me, his face only inches from mine. "I really, really do, Pip. I really, really do love you, Pip." Something flashed over his eyes, only Satan knows what it was, I sure don't, but I liked it… He kneeled down, putting his knee between my legs and keeping balance with his other on the ground. His face gradually leaned closer and closer, until I could only see the whitish-pink blur of his skin tone, and finally his lips hit mine. I kissed back and soon his lips parted and his tongue found its way into my mouth, wanting to play tongue hockey. My greeted his and I soon found out his tongue is long, slender, and forked like a snake's tongue. I put my hands in his hair, which has been tempting me, and ran my hands through it. He pushed my backwards against the rail of my bed and I moaned as his hand found its way under my shirt and onto my chest.

"OH MY GOSH!" We both jerked in unison, me accidentally pulling his hair, which he winced at, and him almost biting my tongue. He jumped up and then whirled around and I leaned forwards in my seat so I could see the intruder of the best moment of my life. There, standing in the doorway was the nurse who I had seen earlier. "The buzzer that is in the nurse's lounge went off and it said you pressed the button…" She stood there still staring at us with wide eyes. "I see that I interrupted you… But what you were doing is_ strictly prohibited_ in the hospital for patients and people that aren't your spouse. So, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, and I'll have to contact your parents." We stared at her speechless, realizing our new secret was already out. She came over to him and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him into the hallway as he waved goodbye feebly at me.

Soon they were out of sight, around the corner, and I was left alone. Only seconds ago Damien and I were for the first time making out, and then he was suddenly whisked away from me, and my parents were going to find out that I was gay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter was so short. ;-; I've been warn out lately and haven't been wanting to write to much. Sorry this was late too. If you haven't noticed I have been _trying_ to update every Friday so ya'll could have this for a week before I update again. I'm sorry if I ever miss an update. Thank you guys for the reviews, ya'll make me feel so good. And you know what would be wonderful? More.

There is only so many ways I can make love with my hand. –Blink 182 XDD


	8. It's time again, Its killing time

Chapter 8:

Tears started gathering and pouring over like a waterfall as I sat there, staring at the door, aghast.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shiiiiit! They'll kick him out for sure… His name, us making out, and his sudden appearance...all reasons for my parents to kick him out on any whim…like this one._

I lay back in my seat and, abruptly, something inside of me made me stop crying. I stared at the wall, trying to find any excuse for Damien to stay._ I'll kill myself if he leaves…? No… It's not his fault, I made him…? No…_ Nothing else came to mind, except that it _really was_ _my entire fault. _I sighed loudly and turned slightly towards the hospital bed's button panel, staring at the accursed 'help' button. I closed my eyes, trying to see if sleep would cross over my mind instead of guilty and longing thoughts.

_What if I never got to see Damien again? Those big, crimson eyes…those fucking awesome fangs and snake-like tongue…that beautiful blue-black hair, covering his perfect features…that sexy body that must lie beneath those tight, black clothes…and that sexy voice that has some kind of weird accent I've never heard before..._

"Here is Pip Pirrup's room, sir," my eyes flew open at the mention of my name and I looked at the door, its handle turning, "You can stay until eight if you want, sir, that's when the juvenile section of the hospital is shut off from visitors." The nurse from earlier, the one who dragged Damien out of here, held the door open with her backside as she talked happily to whoever was coming into my room. Dread panged in my chest as thoughts of that being my father, or my mother, or Amelia, or Kenny and Cartman raced through my mind.

Hope and confusion replaced dread as I saw a pale hand trailed by a black sleeved arm hold open the door so that the dreadful nurse could leave. Hope that it would be Damien, and confusion of how it could be Damien took over my mind as I wished that the damned nurse would leave so I could see my visitor. Why did the bed have to be on the same fucking wall as the door?

"So, Pip, have fun with your visitor today," she said as she finally moved and the hand stayed there for a few moments before Damien shot across the floor to my bedside, the letting go of the door slamming loudly and making us both cringe at the sudden, loud noise.

Stirrup in pain or not, I suddenly caught diarrhea of the mouth. "What are you doing here? I thought you were being escorted out? Did my parents find out? What's going on? I thought you were in trouble!? I-" Damien bent down and put his index finger over my lips.

"Sssh. If you calm down for a moment I might be able to get a word in…" I stared at him as he took his finger away and he stared back at me lovingly, "Well, satanic powers are good for pretty much anything," I stared at him still as he paused, wondering what the fuck he meant, "Lets just say I can really get under some peoples skin until they change their view of the world to the same as mine. I feel sorry for that woman, her record was pretty much spotless, yet now she's going to hell." He grinned and sat on a small sliver of a corner on the bed. I stared at him quizzically, trying to understand what he meant, not sure if I wanted to.

He must have chosen not to reveal all his secrets as he drastically changed the subject, "So… what cha been doing these last ten minutes?"

"Thinking about you…" I said truthfully and continued staring at his beautiful face.

"Really? Because I was thinking about you too…" He put his arms out in attempted embrace, waiting for me to accept it. I must have had a surprised look on my face, because he blushed some and put his hands in his lap and sat silent.

I was confused and just stared at him for a moment; experience was not on my side. One relationship with a girl that had only lasted two weeks wasn't much help. My body took over though and suddenly leaned forward and gave him a huge hug, pulling him towards me. He looked out of the corner of his eyes at me and smiled, "Sorry," he said, "I'm not too good at showing my feelings… other than the most primal ones, like anger and lust…"

"Its okay," was the only thing I could think of as he shifted his body to hug mine at the same time. He looked up at me and his eyes flashed like they had done not so long ago. I felt my face flush and he started laughing. My brow furrowed in confused anger, "What are you laughing at?"

He tried to stop and finally just gave up, trying to answer between 'muh-hah-hahs', "I…hah-hah… just think….hah-hah-hah… think your….hah… so cute…..hah-hah….and innocent…hah-hah…. The complete…hah… opposite of me! HA-HA-HAH-HAH-HA!"

I looked at his eyes, seeing no mocking thoughts hidden, as I had seen so many times directed towards me. I didn't see any thing other than that continuous, mysterious flash that made me blush. Damien finally quit laughing after a few more moments and he looked back up at me, with the look still lingering in his eyes. "Again, sorry, Pip"

The words "It's alright" were about to spring forth out of my mouth, but yet again Damien's lips smothered mine. I gasped in surprise, but that didn't stop Damien's plans in the slightest, not hesitating to initiate his tongues whorish-ness. But of course, I really didn't hesitate either. I proceeded as I had the first time, his hair was still as tempting as ever, but Damien didn't force me down again, for obvious reasons, and I leaned back into my pillow, pulling him down with me. He didn't lead this time, leaving that to me and my growing curiosity of the anatomy of the anti-Christ, lead by my wandering hands which soon found their way under his shirt and trailing his six-pack.

Damien considered me and left my mouth, his kissing wherever there wasn't clothing, his fangs sometimes nicking my skin and leaving little scratches, making me gasp in rapture.

_Oh Lordy, not only are you doing sinful things with the anti-Christ, you are turned on by pain…Faggot._

My eyes widened as that thought ran through my head, unwanted. Damien didn't notice though and continued on, making his way back to my lip, even biting it slightly and licking the product of my heart and bone marrow. That threw the familiar thoughts out of my head and turning my mind back onto Damien.

_RINNGG! RINNGG!_ went the phone on the wall above my bed, which had gone unnoticed until now. We both tried not to jerk as we had the first time we were interrupted, not wanting that to happen again. Damien, who was closest to the phone, reached up and took it off the holder after a few deep breaths, trying to return his breathing to normal.

"Uh-hem... Hello?... Umm… okay," Damien spoke into the hated object of the moment and then handed it to me, shrugging when I mouthed 'who is it'.

I put the phone up to my ear and spoke, "Hello?"

"Is this Pip Pirrup?" a monotone, familiar voice answered.

"Uh, yeah… Who is this?"

"A friend, frenchie."

My eyes widened as I realized who it was and Damien stared at me quizzically from the edge of my bed, "Cartman?"

"Naw fucking duh, dumbass," Cartman laughed.

"Wh-why are you calling me?"

"Did you really think you could get away with your boyfriend being an asshole and sneaking up on us as we punished you? Don't think it's over just because you have a little ass buddy to protect you and you just got out of the hospital. It's not over by a long shot, not at all. There's a little present-" giggles ensued in the background, probably Kenny's, and Cartman started chuckling, "waiting for you at home, you little French Fag.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Cartman hung up on me. He handed the phone over to Damien who hung it back up before asking, "Who was that?"

"Cartman." I said and stared at my arms which I proceeded to push under the covers, realizing I must be on some sort of meds because they were numb.

"CARTMAN?!?" Damien exclaimed angrily and a look of pure hatred appeared on his face, "He better have been saying he was sorry or something!"

"Not exactly… He said there is a 'present' waiting for me at home or something and I shouldn't believe that was the end of everything…" Tears started collecting in my eyes, but something made them become replaced by anger and paranoia.

_I told you so, dumbass._

My eyes grew bigger again and I realized who has been replacing tears with hatred, that damned voice again. Damien was too busy ranting and pacing around the room, trying to not destroy the furniture, to noticed my downcast face.

_You know you should have finished the job._

_I should have never 'started the job'._

_If you hadn't you wouldn't have gotten Damien now would you?_

_Well, no…_

_Exactly, so you should always listen to my wisdom._

"Pip? Piiip?" Damien said, his hands waving in front of my face. "Anybody in there?"

I looked up at him and gave a weak smile, "Yeah, of course. I see your feeling better now."

"Yes, but not without its victim…" he held out his hand and there laid a cell phone, almost crumbs of its former self.

"Where did you get that?" I asked and raised a brow.

"Umm… Your mom…" He nervously laughed, realizing what he had done, and then smiled weakly.

"Oh. You're screwed."

"As long as it's by you, it doesn't matter." He smiled and sat back down on the edge of my bed. "Speaking of you're mother, I have something very serious to discuss with you." His expression changed rapidly into a solemn look, something that worries me.

"What? What's wrong?" _Everything since you came along._

"Well… your family they… Well okay… If Amelia gets the job, which is pretty much her destiny, your going to be under surveillance twenty-four seven. She's going to watch you at school, at home, and be with you everywhere you go. And if she finds something to her disliking… well… I heard them researching on the most convenient and best facility they could put you in…"

I stared at him in disbelief, trying to soak it all in. "Facility?"

"A mental institution." _What kind of question was that? You should have known better, dumb fucker._

My tear ducts ignored the wants of the voice then, streaming out in huge waves. I reached for Damien and he held me, not saying anything… probably not knowing what to say.

_Its all your fault, if you would have just killed yourself all the way, instead of going out, wondering around the town, you would have been dead. You would have saved everyone a lot of time and money if you would have just past instead of held on._

_But I need to hold on. I needed Damien and he needed me._

_Yeah right, he need you like he need to become a drug addict. You know its not to late right?_

_Too late?_

_To kill yourself dumbass. Get it over with already! You know what they will do with you in a mental institution? It's a sentence worse than death. You cant see anyone other than immediate family, meaning no Damien, and you have to do what they say, when they say and take what they say, when they say. If they tell you to cut your eye out, you better as hell do it or they will tell your family there is no hope and just put you up in an isolated cell, having no human contact for the rest of your life. Just sitting in a lonely state of drugged up oblivion, drooling on your leg from the drugs they will 'test' on you without consent, trying to find a cure for the patients who can be helped._

_No…no they won't. That is all lies, if I go there they will try to help me, not harm me._

_That's what you think._

"Pip?"

I jumped at the sound of Damien's voice, coming back out of deep thought. "Yes?"

"I was just making sure you were alive." He hugged harder for a brief moment and then sat at arms length. He smiled weakly, looking drained, as if he had been the one crying.

"Oh… Do you think…?" I stopped in mid question, not sure if I should ask, in case he actually questioned my sanity too.

"Think what?"

"Well… that… they'll kick you out if they see my arm when it's healed?"

He gazed at me again, contemplating the question and his answer. "I could just use my powers to-"

"No… please don't, it isn't like I don't want you to stay or anything, I'd just rather my parents souls not being corrupted for my own personal gain…"

He continued staring, stunned at my protest and at no other option out. "I guess you'll just have to keep your arm covered or something…"

"I guess…" I looked down at my scarred arms and the swelled words and lines, thankful the intricate words that were wrote on my arms were so artsy you couldn't tell what they currently said. I looked back up at Damien and noticed him staring at the floor, his bangs covering his eyes and his hand holding up his pale chin. "Damien?"

He just sat there silently, as if in a daze. "I just don't know… like I said… what I'd do without you… I know you did it because of me and… it bothers me, knowing that if I had just came out of my shell for once and let you see the true side of me… I mean you've never even seen it… no one has… the closest I've ever came to revealing it was today…. But… umm…"

"Damien…" I said tears welling in my eyes now as I saw this image of Damien, not realizing it were him and not just some random, hopeless, emo kid off the street. What happened to the son of Satan who had wanted to be the one to initiate the apocalypse, that had blown me up the first day I knew him, that had been the one to carry me home in my weakest hour?

"Umm… I think I need to go home... back to your house now… they might become suspicious." He didn't turn his face to me once, only waving behind him and stampeding out the door like a mad man.

_Wha?_

_You know that was all your fault right?_

_---------_

After a few hours of sleeping and contemplating my door opened and a fat, black lady walked in with a cart, her enormous ass almost knocking the chair situated near the door over. "So, I heard sumbody in hur might be hungry!" her voiced reverberated around the room, its deep-ness not expected from a woman. She stared at me and went back out the door for a moment, when she reentered she pushed a hospital bed table and put it over my legs. She then proceeded to waddle over to the cart and pick up a pink colored tray that had a foul smelling chicken leg with mashed potatoes and peas flung on it. "Bun-apotete, baby. Hope ya like it. Gotta bounce now, check ya latta." She pushed the putrid smelling cart out and followed behind it, her ass jiggling as she walked, making any trace of hunger disappear.

"What the fuck?" I said out loud to myself, it being one of those times when anyone would say something out loud and not be called crazy.

I pushed the food around with my fork, mixing the peas and instant mashed potatoes together. Finally, assured that it wasn't secretly made out of shit I took a small bite of the concoction and did my best to swallow it down with bitter iced tea. I threw the fork on the plate and there it laid, its evil pea eyes and potato sideburns, staring back at me evilly. I stared back at it knowing that as I knew of it, it would lay there for the rest of eternity.

_I don't even think I'll ever eat again. _

_Oh yay!! Another life threatening disease with which to kill you with._

_Huh?_

_Anorexia dumbass._

_I was just kidding… You should know._

_No shit Sherlock. _

_Oh shut-up already._

_OH MY GOD, NOT THE GIANT MOOSE!!!_

_What?!?_

_Nothing, just trying to figure out what to make our hideous mouth spurt in the most inconvenient times while we're at the loony bin._

_I'm not going to the loony bin!_

_That's what you think. I bet the only reason Damien came here was to get evidence for an application._

_But he loves me!_

_Hah, yeah right. Who could love this duo? The suicidal voice and the dumb listener. Wow, we're really going to impress someone. He's only known us for a few days. Who could fall in love in just a few short days? Don't tell me you really believe in love at first sight, especially when we look like this. _

_But he DOES love me!!_

_No, he probably is just extremely horny and desperate and just will take anything that is walking along and able to hump. What do you think he did with that nurse to persuade her? Satanic powers would only take ten seconds not ten minutes. I bet he just did her and that's why she was so friendly. " _Lets just say I can really get under some peoples skin until they change their view of the world to the same as mine. I feel sorry for that woman, her record was pretty much spotless, yet now she's going to hell._" Doesn't that just scream sex to you?_

_No, it screams that he would do anything to be with me._

_Including having sex with other people, even **women**. If he is our boyfriend then that makes him gay, meaning he would rather have sex with a homosexual fish than someone's vah-jay-jay. _

_Well…._

_Exactly. Don't you just feel like dying now?_

_Well…. Yeah._

_Well, we know how to do it, now don't we?_

_Knife, razor, broken glass?_

_Have at it, kid._

My eyes skimmed over the room, looking for any sharp object. The window, the chair, the bed. All things meant for comfort, not pain. Food! I looked at the tray, searching for a knife and then realizing this hospital would have to be run by dumbasses to have a knife put in a suicidal kid's hospital room. In desperation I moved the table to the side of my bed and looked on the floor, my eyes hungrily searching for anything shiny and sharp. I searched under my bed and finally, in a dusty corner underneath the bed, shoved against the wall, lie a silver lonely paperclip calling for some attention.

I grabbed it and sat back up fiddling with it in my hands and straitening it as much as a gay guy can straiten something. Satisfied, I rubbed it on my sheets in a futile attempt to clean it. Disregarding what maybe years of germs on it, I found the spot that said 'Damien' and traced it first with my fingers, and then with the silver ecstasy. It didn't do much so I had to push as hard as I could, it then finally piercing diseased skin and bringing red copper to the surface. The paperclip started having a mind of its own then, my body just along for the wonderful ride. I watched it dance across my skin, making 'x's over the letter and doing whatever it could to fuck up the beautiful Damien on my arm. Unsatisfied, it found a new target, all the scabs and swollen areas which were finally beginning to heal. Blood started covering my arms and streaming down to the bed. It spurted everywhere and the paperclip took a final bow as it was shoved underneath my butt, to keep it hidden.

I stared at the red puddle gathering and wondered how it must taste, knowing that Damien seemed to like it a lot. I licked my wrist and my tongue was greeted by a strange taste and followed by a strange sensation in my body. I licked my lips, understanding Damien's fetish, but decided to stop as I heard my door starting to creak open. I looked at my arms desperately and futilely shoved them underneath the sheets which were already stained by my blood.

_You should have known this was going to happen, fag. You're in a fucking hospital for God's sake. _

The nurse who I had seen multiple times today came in humming and carrying an antiseptic and injury kit. She gasped at the sight of me and dropped her kit, it clanging loudly, hopefully not drawing any more attention to my room. "OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!?!"

"Uh… I'm on my period?" I gave a cheesy smile and tried not to take my arms out and shrug.

It looked like she was about to run out and get help, when all of a sudden she stopped in mid step and she turned back around to me. I looked at her, puzzled and saw her eyes were now completely red, pupil, cornea, and all.

"AHH!?" my mouth sputtered as my heart beat raced and the machines maddening BEEP! caught up with it. I tried to get up out of my bed and run to the door, but her body flung at me, holding me down.

In a soft voice she uttered comforting words, "Its okay, honey. I'm not going to bite, don't worry. Damien told me to watch over you."

"Huh?" I said, my widened eyes staring in confusion.

"I'm a demon. Damien put me in this lady until you are discharged from the hospital, incase something like this happens." She smiled, her red eyes still slightly creeping me out. She picked up the kit and put it on the end of the bed, took out a washcloth, and started wiping the blood off my arms. She then took some antibacterial cream and rubbed it into my re-blooding arms. "You know, Damien must really love you to call me, his personal demon, to take care if you," she said as she started bandaging up my arms, "He has never put me on some petty meaningless task before. I've been with him since he was born, bestowed upon him by his father as a playmate and a henchmen," she took my arms and patted them as she got up and reached for some extra sheet that were stored in the drawer of the table with the flower. "Now I take you won't do this again, at least for today, so I'll change your sheets now. Up-up."

I got up and stood by the bed as the red eyed possessed girl changed my sheets. When she was done she took the precious paper-clip out from the red and white wad and shoved it in her pocket. "Now I _know_ you won't do anything," she smiled, "I can see why he picked you. Not only are you cute, but funny too. I didn't know mortal men _had periods_." She snickered and collected the items, and as quick as her appearance, the red eyes disappeared and the nurse continued walking out the door, not noticing she didn't remember the last eight minutes of her life.

----

A.N: Oh yeah, I'm gonna be hung. XD Not only was this update **2 years late**, its also short. Don't worry guys, I wont let my life get in the way of internet for a while. I actually promise upon my LIFE that I will finish this fic properly, as the way it was intended. Like anyone is reading this anyways. You are all either (a) pissed as hell, (b) don't remember this horrible story, (c) don't read fanfics anymore, or (d) died.

Oh dear lord, I feel so guilty. I read over past reviews and it really hit me when someone said I hadn't updated since '05. DAMN! I was in eighth grade then and I'm almost done with my exciting freshman year. But in my mind I do have valid excuses, like all pre-ap classes, friends, and the always fun partying instead of studying. But I know excuses are useless and that I need to go to hell for trying to say my life was too busy when I know I could've stopped watching _Fruits Basket_ and grabbed the old lappy to write my heart out.

So, If you want to kill me or completely shun me, I understand because I know we've all (including me) read the chapters of a totally rape-able story to find out it was only three chapters long and hasn't been updated in three years.

So, I really don't know.. I just hope this isn't going wasted and I'm gonna have to wake up at seven tomorrow and go to church with only six hours of sleep for no reason.. But you can that that reviewer and my friends at school, who happened upon my story and threatened me with sharp objects (which scares me since they know where I live), for this random as hell update.

Oh plus, I'm gonna rename all the chapters to have AFI (my obsession band for the last two years now XD) lyrics as the titles.


	9. A beaver bit off my nippletemp title

**B.N.: Please read the after note! I need your opinion.**

**Chapter 9:**

My sigh of relief probably was heard in the lobby downstairs. _I can't believe… Whoa… Thank Buddha!_ I sighed again and my mind wandered around. _He really must love me to do something like that… But I wonder how much longer I'll be staying here… Hopefully not too long…_

By some random act of God the nurse came back in like she read my mind. "Hey buddy," she smiled at me after she came through the door and sat on the end of my bed, "Sorry to bother you so much lately, but I have some good news! You're in such a stable condition you can go home tomorrow. Your parents are going to pick you up around eleven."

"Are you serious? I can go home?" I couldn't believe they'd let me go back so soon, but I guess with the threat of me being under heavy surveillance, they felt good enough about letting me go back.

"Honey, why would I lie to you?" _Because you were corrupted by satanic powers, _I thought as she blabbed on, "Okay, I also came in here to tell you about the meds you're going to be taking."

"Meds?!?" I said alarmed. _They're not going to make me take antidepressant things, are they?_

"Oh don't worry my honey bunches of oats," _It's like she read my mind again,_ "You only have to take medication for the infection. We don't want you getting Staph, now do we? You need to take two Cephalosporin; these little pills here," she held up a big bottle of pills and then sat them in her lap, "And then use some Betadine to clean your arms…" She got a weird look on her face like she felt bad for me and then changed her facade by smiling kindly, "Your mom should have some at home, so no need for you to worry. I'm gonna leave this bottle on this table by the vase and when you leave don't forget to get it. Your mom already paid for our pharmacy to fill it, and I'm sure she wouldn't like her money being wasted."

She got up, did as she said she was, and gave me a slight wave bye. Her face told a not so cheery story though; that sad smile was evident. She left the room as I said, "Oh yeah, thanks!" and sighed in relief again. _Thank god I get to leave… _I waited for the other voice to chime in, but luckily it decided to be silent. It's probably trying to come up with something to kill me with, like for me overdosing on those pills, or something. I laid back and decided to sleep until tomorrow. Might as well sleep now, I have a feeling I won't be getting much for a while after today.

------

"Wake uppppppp!" A cheery and familiar voice greeted my sleeping brain with. I cracked my eyes open slowly and saw the bleary image of the nurse. I sat up and my voice box decided to utter incoherent 'ugghs' and such. The nurse smiled that pity smile at me again as I rubbed my eyes with the ball of my hand. "You need to get ready to go home. So sit up straighter so I can treat your wounds," I did as she commanded and she grabbed my arms gingerly.

"It's okay, be as rough as you need. I don't really mind…" I inputted as she stared at the bandages around my arm, trying to figure out how to undo it without basically ripping my skin off. She smiled again and cleaned the lines with some funny smelling liquid. She then put some cream on it and bandaged it back up with fresh gauze. Then she did the same to my other arm, this time the one that used to say 'Damien'. She examined the arm thoroughly. No doubt she noticed some looked completely different. She didn't say anything though and kept cleaning.

Once she was done she put her nurse stuff on the flower vase table, next to my medicine. "Okay, now you need a bath." She tried to hide a laugh at my puzzled expression. _Why'd you just do my arms if I'm just going to mess them up in the water? _"A sponge bath that is… You don't mind do you? I won't touch anywhere you don't want me too." I believe my expression gave away the answer, hell yes I do mind! I don't want some random woman seeing my naked body when no one has since I was like two. Especially one that ruined my day yesterday. Plus, I'd rather have a special someone do that… "Its okay. I guess you can take one when you get home. You don't smell _too_ bad…" I stared at her blankly. "I guess I'll leave you alone then, your parents should be getting here soon anyway. So I guess I see you later, honey. Or actually I hope I won't, because that would mean your sick!" She said the end cheerfully and we waved goodbyes at each other. I'll just take a shower when I get home.

I really think that fucking nurse is psychic or something. A few minutes later my Mother came busting into the room. "Oh my baby!!!!" She ran over to me and gave me a big bear hug, smothering me with the clothes in she was carrying in her arm. She sat them down on the end of the bed and then smiled down at me. "I'm sooo sorry that I didn't get to visit more when you originally woke up! Oh, did I tell you that Amelia got the job. They didn't even contemplate her working there. She was there for a few minutes and just said 'You're hired!' They signed the contracts earlier this morning. Aren't you excited?!?"

I put on a giant, fake smile and ecstatically said, "Well of course! Who wouldn't want their big sis to work at their high school?"

Luckily she didn't catch the slight sarcastic undertone and kept ranting about how proud she was of Amelia, "She is just too happy to be working there! Her dream job! It's so wonderful, and you'll get to spend more time with your sister!"

"Oh yes, so wonderful," I said, laying the sarcasm on a bit thicker, but, yet again, she didn't notice a thing.

"Well, now that we got that out of our systems, lets get you home," she said that with a serious overtone, all the joy from earlier disappearing as she remembered why we were here. She handed me the clothes she brought and I got up as she turned around. Even though she's seen me naked before, it's still extremely awkward.

She brought me a new shirt that she must've bought for me. It was short sleeved and had a Kill Hannah design on it. How she knew they were one of my favorite bands I will never know. I slipped it on after throwing the hospital gown to the floor, and then some new black jeans. _**Skinny**_ jeans. _Gawd, she must've went to Hot Topic and asked a worker there to pick out a bunch of 'emo' clothes. Oh well, I kind of like them… Especially the skinny jeans. Wow, I feel like a girl… _I slipped on some socks and my old black chucks and felt satisfied. I looked at the floor and saw some arm warmers that must've been folded up in the shirt and fell out as I unfolded it. I picked them up and looked at them. They were black and had red stripes that were occasionally skewed by aqua hearts. I put them on over my bandages and they completely covered them. _Even though they're extremely girly… I kind of… like them… They look cool. _"'Kay Mother."

She turned around and looked at my outfit with a mixed expression. "We all thought you might like to start fresh, so we got rid of most of your old clothes and I sent your little friend to go buy you some clothes at the mall. He got you quite a bit, I just picked up some stuff that matches and brought them here for you… Hope you don't mind… They make you look awfully skinny…"

"Well, I am kind of skinny, ya'know. Yeah, it's great Mother. I was kind of getting sick of my old clothes anyway. Thanks." I smiled earnestly and gave her a slight hug.

"I guess you do look kinda cute. I guess you'll be bringing some girls home soon in these kinds of outfits," I tried to not bust out laughing. _I don't see that coming anytime in the future. _"I also hope you don't mind that I scheduled you a hair appointment. When we came yesterday, I noticed your hair was getting dreadfully long."

That one surprised me. "Uh… I guess so, but I'd feel better if someone like Damien was there to help me pick a style…" _In_ _other words, I don't know what the fuck to get…._

"I guess so. We can swing by and pick him up before we go. It's in North Park though. I don't think you'd appreciate the barber shop in South Park," She smiled at me and patted me on the back as she walked over to get my new meds. "Mustn't forget these."

We walked out of the room and for the first time in forever, I was outside of that hellish room. _Thank whoever. _I looked around at the hospital; even though I've been here for a while, this was the first time for me to see the hospital outside of my room. Diseased people slept in the rooms and the hallway was dead quiet except for the occasional nurse who stampeded by or my mothers high heels clicking on the linoleum floor. We got to the elevator and went down. The ground floor was much livelier. In a sense… Not in a 'YAHOO PARTY!' kind of lively, but at lest there was someone breathing lively. Diseased people stared and coughed at me as I tried to quickly get to the motion sensor doors. My Mother had the same idea as me and we fled from the life sized Petri dish, claiming savior in the car. Mother drove to the house in silence and we soon made it to the house.

"I'd call inside," Mother suddenly broke the ice, "but Damien seemed to have accidentally dropped my phone it broke," _Broke is an understatement, _"So you're going to have to go inside and get him."

"Yes, Mother," I said as I climbed out and opened the front door. "Hellllloooo?" I screamed to the house and made my way in some. All of a sudden I heard someone running at top speed through the hallway.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP!!!!!" I was tackled from the back and almost knocked down. Whoever it was let go and then spun me around. I didn't even see who it was but was greeted by a peck on the lips, so I instantly knew who it was.

"Damien!!" I hugged him tightly and then realized I was home. Where evil people live…. I pushed him off of me and looked around nervously. "Where is everyone? We can't be seen together like that."

Damien grinned and grabbed me by my waist, "No ones here. Your dad is at work and your sister is shopping for school appropriate clothes." He started kissing me and I pushed him back.

He put on a hurt look, but still clasped me by my waist like I was going to run away. "As much as I would **LOVE** to continue this, my Mother is waiting in the car for both of us. We're going to go get my hair cut."

"Okay then, but wait. Let me see you in the clothes you're wearing. I didn't even look at them; I just looked at your face."

He let go of me as I blushed and backed up so he could see me. I did the little spin thing so he could see me form 360 degrees. "How do I look?" I smiled cheesily at him and waited for his comment.

"Hmm…." He gave me a piercing look and he did the fake 'I'm-thinking-so-I'm-gunna-rub-my-chin' thing, "You look even sexier than I could've imagined. If your mom wasn't waiting for us, I'd snogg you right here and now. Maybe even shag you…"

I became about ten shades redder at the prospect and tried to shake it off. "Come on, Mother is probably getting impatient." We walked out together and I resisted the temptation of holding his hand. We sat in the back together and Mother said nothing as we leaned affectionately towards each other. "What type of haircut do you think I should get?"

He looked at me and squinted slightly. All I wanted to do was make him open his eyes more so I could look at his entrancing blood red eyes. That and make-out with him until our tongues broke…. "I think you should get a shaggy emo cut."

"A what?"

"A shaggy emo cut."

"I know what you said, but what the fuck is it?"

"You know the quintessential emo cut? Where the bangs are long and the back short? I think you should get a modified version. Where the bangs are really long and the sides and back are shaggy and around the same length as the bangs."

My eyes widened in fear. "I don't know… I have no concept of what I'd look like. An emo cut might look good on you, but me…?"

Damien looked to see if my Mother was looking or listening and then whispered into my ear, "The only thing that'd make you look sexier would be a tongue ring…. Or getting something else pierced…" He pet my chest and my eyebrow raise at his insinuation made him smile widely. He looked up towards my Mother, and while she wasn't looking, gave me a quick little kiss.

------

We arrived at some boutique named, "La Jota Madre" that was a huge black building with a tiny red door. We all stood outside for a moment, all standing there with a 'what the fuck' face. My Mother looked extremely intimidated. "Umm… darling? Why don't I just give you some money and come pick you up in an hour or so?" She gave me a pleading look and I nodded yes. She handed me about two-hundred dollars and gave me a hug. "I hope you get a cute hair cut, sweetie. See you guys later."

She walked back to the car and quickly drove away. We both stood there staring at where the car used to be until Damien got a huge smile and then grabbed my hand. "Score! With your mom gone we can act however we want."

I grinned stupidly at him. He was right; we could do whatever we wanted for just this hour or so. "'Kay. Now let's go in!" We both went through the door, our fingers interlaced and leaning on each other slightly. The inside kind of matched the outside. It was mainly black with red accents. It looked pretty cool. Damien probably would love to live here. We walked up to the dude behind the big red counter. He was sitting on a stool, leaning on the table counter, and reading _Fender_ magazine. He looked up through his thick rimmed glasses and scratched his red fohawk as he stared at us. "Umm… I have an appointment… Pip Pirrup should be the name."

The dude put his magazine under the counter and picked up a different book from underneath. He flipped through a few pages and trailed his finger down the page until he stopped on one sentence. "Oh yeah, here you are, dude," he looked back behind him through a little window and then back at us, "You can go on back there to Travis. He's the only one not working right now…"

"'Kay thanks!" Damien gave me a reassuring smile and kissed me when I started shaking from nervousness. _What will I look like?_ We went into the room where it all goes down and I was shocked at the appearance of this so called, Trevor. He was tall, ultra-skinny, had rainbow colored hair, snake-bite piercings along with a lot of others, and, over-all, was very hott. I blushed at the thought and then felt bad. _I'm with Damien. I shouldn't look at other guys like that._

We walked over to Trevor, still interlocked by the fingers, and Trevor gave us a sweet look. "Awww, young love. You guys couldn't even be out of high school yet." He clasped his hands together and put them under his chin dramatically and went 'ahhh…' loudly.

I blushed more and tried to speak over his loudness and the horrendous sound of blow-dyers and chatting hairdressers. "You're Trevor, right?"

"Right, cutie! Now come sit down and I'll fix you right up." Trevor said and spinned his chair in front of me while his stark blue eyes tried to look straight into mine. My blush must've been very evident because Damien squeezed my hand harder and then gave a infuriated look at this Trevor dude. Also Trevor, at the sight of my blush, grinned hugely at Damien and patted the seat. "What can I do you for?"

Damien kissed me on the nose and whispered, "I love you." I smiled foolishly at him as he let me sit in the chair, almost falling on top of it in my Damien bliss. "He wants a shaggy emo cut," said Damien for me, "You know what that is?"

"Well duh, what kinda hair do you think we cut here? We don't do beauty pageant hair." Trevor kept a smile on at all times while talking to Damien and then looked down at me. It felt like his icy blue eyes were trying to stab my corneas and make them surrender over to him only. "Now, you sexy beast, lets get you to the shampoo bowl." He let me up as I saw Damien glared daggers at him. _I hope Damien doesn't get __**too**__ pissed._ Trevor led me over to the shampoo bowl, put an apron on me, and washed my hair quickly. He led me back over to the chair and combed my hair. Then he whipped some scissors out of his pocket. "After I take this first cut there's no going back, hottie."

"_He knows. Just hurry up."_ Damien said from behind me. I couldn't see him but I could tell he was getting majorly pissed at the names Trevor kept calling me.

"Okay then!" Trevor glared at Damien through the corner of his eyes and grabbed a tuft of hair. He started cutting and cutting and cutting and cutting and cutting and cutting.

After about ten more minutes he started putting product in my hair and drying it, making it very piece-y. He pulled the apron off of me and screamed at the top of his lungs, "VOILA! I made one the hottest guys I've ever seen even hotter! Praise me!"

I got up from the chair and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was near chin length now, except for the bangs which covered my left eye, and slightly spiky. _Surprisingly…. I like it… I actually think I look hott…_

_Yeah right._

My eyes widened in fear, but Trevor came up behind me and grabbed me by the waist. He leaned on me and whispered, "If you were my boyfriend I think I'd screw you every minute of every day now. Not that I would not have before…" My face bust out into deep red and my mouth gaped open. "Aww, don't be surprised," he continued, "My sweet little uke boy…"

All of a sudden his arms were ripped off of me and Trevor was thrown backwards. "LAY OFF MY BOYFRIEND YOU BASTARD!" I turned around and looked at Damien's face. He was breathing heavy and his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were starting to look possessed.

I grabbed him and held him close to me. "Please don't! Its okay, I'll never come back here again, so don't even bother."

His body eased some, but he was still tense. "I'm sorry, that just got me so riled up, I could just…" He started muttering incoherent things as Trevor gained his composure.

"Dude?! What was that for? I was just messin with him. Though if either of you are interested, my number is 675-2893." Trevor put an anxious smile on and tried to make lighthearted of the obviously strained situation.

"Please…. I love you. He's nothing but North Park scum…" I hugged him harder and I felt him melt underneath my embrace.

"Oh… kay… just pay him so we can leave…"

"How much, Trevor?"

"This was too much fun, so it's free. Plus I always let cuties go free." He gave a cheesy smile, his poise apparently back.

Damien huffed loudly, but didn't say anything. I could tell he was holding himself back and trying to calm down. "Uhh… Thanks I guess…" I let go of Damien and then grabbed his hand and led us out.

"Thanks for coming! Please come again!" Trevor and the counter dude said in unison as we went out the front door. Damien flipped them off and as the door shut I could hear them screaming, "So, do you have a license to shoot that bird?"

Damien sighed loudly and gruffly. "That dude was a complete and utter ass-hole."

"You don't have to tell me that…. " I trailed off and gave Damien a huge hug. He grabbed me around the waist and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much… And like I've said before, I don't know what I'd do without you…"

"I love you too, but…"

"But what?" He said startled.

"You never said anything about my hair…"

He laughed sweetly and replied, "You look even more gorgeous, and I didn't think that was even possible."

I kissed him as a thank you and then went on to more important things. "How long did that take?"

He let go of me and pulled out a silver pocket watch that had a pentagram etched on it, magically from his pocket. "Its been about 45 minutes. Hey, didn't she said she'd be back in an hour or so?"

"Yeah. She did."

He grinned. "Then lets go shop around with that money she gave us."

"'Kay. But where?"

We both looked up and down the street and near us was a big purple building that's name was "Lithium". "Wanna go there?"

"Sure!" I said as he grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers.

------

We spent about twenty minutes in the store, looking at the things stocked in there. Basically all there was was a bunch of old heterosexual romance novels, some unicorn statues, and a bunch of scene kids aimlessly roaming around and trying to soak up our emo-ness for themselves. We didn't buy anything, but got the man that owned to break one of the hundred dollar bills so I could just give my Mother twenty dollars back and keep the rest.

Mother arrived back a few minutes after we gave each other our last kisses in public for the time being. We were afraid she'd drive up and see us. "Hunnies!!!! Come get in the car so we can leave and go home!" We ran into the car and buckled up as my Mother turned around to check out my hair. "Oh, wow! Sweetie, your hair is just too cute. You are gonna have to beat off the girls with a baseball bat." Me and Damien looked at each other and tried not to bust out laughing. On the way home we were both tired and laid on our respective doors.

Once we were home it was dinner time. Since Mother knew she wasn't going to get enough time to cook, she bought pizza before she picked us up. Mother let us take a box upstairs and some sodas and we camped out in my room, hiding from Amelia and also wanting to be alone.

"Piiiizzzzaaaaaaaaa…." Damien downed half the pizza within a few minutes and I tried to eat some too, but something wouldn't let me.

_You don't deserve any pizza._

_Why? I'm hungry!_

_You can have two, but any more and Damien wont like you anymore._

_Why wouldn't he? What do you mean?_

_Well, he likes your body apparently, so you don't want to fuck it up anymore than it is._

_Wait… what are you doing back? I thought you were gone._

_Things like me just don't go away._

_Bu—_

"Pip?" Damien had come and sat by me and had a concerned face, "You okay?"

"Yeah… fine…"

_Not really._

"You sure? You don't look very fine."

"I'm _fine."_

_I wish I could tell you the truth._

"Okay… You just spaced out and then… yeah…" He got up and laid down on my bed. Feeling lonely I got up and laid on his stomach. "My Satan! How much do you weigh? Like a hundred pounds? I can barley feel you."

"I don't know… But then I guess I can lay like this forever the—" Damien pulled me down beside him and started kissing me. We sat up together and he pulled my shirt off, and I did the same to him. He started kissing up and down my stomach until he reached my pants. He looked up at me with wide, crimson, flashing eyes like asking permission. I nodded violently and he smiled naughtily at me and then undid my pants. "Wait!" He stopped and looked up at me again, surprised, "Is the door locked?" He smiled evilly, jumped down and locked it. He came back over and kissed me. "Where were we?"

-------

A.N.:

**THE END!**

**Please Read!**

Just kidding. I wonder if my retarded joke fooled anyone. xD Probably not. Anyways, I bring you a new chapter! Funded by birthday cake, scary kids scaring kids, and sleep deprivation. It took me like…. 5 hours to write this. Ya'll better fucking like it. XD I love you… Sorry, it took me a while to get around to this. But it wasn't two years! That's the important thing right.

Anyways, I was thinking about some stuff. Do you think I should write the shitty first few chapters? I know they are horrible, even compared to my shitty writing skills now. xD I wont really change 'em to much, story wise, but fix 'em up.

Please tell me over at my da account(If you have one): http://mewtow. at my myspace: http://profile. have to look at my ugly face, but I talk more on those. D You can of course review and tell me on here, but I'd rather the alternative. And please review. Oh yeah, my 16th b-day is on Halloween. –hint hint- xD And I'll name this chapter later… when I've gotten sleep. Probably tomorrow. So now it shall be called…. A beaver bit my nipple off. Yes. I think that is a very good title. XD

Till next time. Loves mewy.


End file.
